Rosario  Vampire: The New student
by FullElemental
Summary: Tsukune wasn't the only one on the bus that day he arrived. Hikaru Akiyama joins the group and adds his own mystery. What is his secret? TsukunexMoka  HikaruXMizore.
1. Rosario  New student

**Rosario + Vampire: The new student.**

**Tsukune Aono wasn't the only new student to Youkia Academy. Hikaru Akiyama joins the crew and throws a mystery into the mix.**

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Bleach**

**Chapter 1: Rosario + New students.**

Aono Tsukune was sitting on the bus that was to take him to his new High School. He had failed his High School back home which meant he couldn't attend the same school as all his friends. He was about to give up hope when his father had told him that he had found a brochure for a high school that a creep guy dressed like a priest dropped. Tsukune didn't want to go to this new school but he really didn't have a choice. That's when the bus started to slow down to a stop, looking outside Tsukune could see rows of Cherry blossom trees. Tsukune heard the bus door open, and when he looked forward he say a boy walk on the bus. He had pure white hair and his eyes were different colors' one was red while the other was blue. The boy was wearing a uniform completely different from the one that he was, while Tsukune was wearing a white polo shirt under a green blazer with a red tie and khaki pants this new guy was wearing the same khaki pants with a black blazer, a red shirt and a white tie.. Around his neck was a small necklace, Tsukune couldn't tell the design of it until he got closer. It was of a white skull surrounded by blue flames.1 and for some reason he also wore black gloves over both his hands. The new kid was about to sit down in the seat in front of Tsukune when the bus started to move which threw him off balance and fell into the seat.

"Ow." The kid said. Tsukune stood up and leaned over the seat trying to give him a hand.

"You ok?" Tsukune asked as he pulled the guy up.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks." He said as he sat in the seat and arranged his bag at his feet. "The name's Hikaru Akiyama." Hikaru said as he turned around to Tsukune.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, pleased to meet you." Tsukune said.

"**So you're the two new students**." For the first time sense Tsukune got on the bus the Bus driver spoke. **"You two might want to prepare yourself. Youkai Academy can be a very scary place. Hehehe."** At that moment the bus drove into a tunnel. The only light was that from the buses headlights. After a few minutes the came out of the tunnel and stopped. The bus driver opened the door and turned to Hikaru and Tsukune. **"Last stop, Youkai Academy."**

Tsukune and Hikaru both grabbed their bags and departed the bus. Outside the scenery was completely different from anything Tsukune was expecting. To his surprise Hikaru was gave no hint of surprise. Behind them they heard the bus driver laughing.

**"Hehehe, you two better be careful**." After saying that the doors closed and the bus driver drove away. Tsukune looked back at the bus as it drove away but when he turned around he say that Hikaru had already started walking towards the Academy that was in the back ground, reacting quick Tsukune grabbed his backs and ran after him..

***A few minutes late***

After about five minutes of walking the duo entered a dark forest. What threw Tsukune for a loop was that all the trees had no leaves despite it being the start of fall. He was expecting some leafs on the branches but this was weird. As they walked a group of crows took flight catching both Tsukune and Hikaru of guard.

"I guess we spooked them." Hikaru said. Tsukune nodded as they started to walk. Behind them they heard some sound coming towards them. They turned just as someone riding a bike ran into them. The person landed on Tsukune while the bike hit Hikaru sending him down the hill that the road was on.

"Ow…" Tsukune said as he tried to get up. He then felt something soft under his hand. When he opened his eyes he saw that his hand was on the thigh of a girl. When he looked up he saw the girls face. She had pink hair and smooth skin and around her neck was a cross connected by chains.

'Wow she's beautiful.' Tsukune thought.

"I'm really sorry. I get dizzy from my anemia." The girl said. Tsukune was stunned from her beauty when he felt something warm and wet slowly trail down his cheek. "Oh you're bleeding." She pulled out a small cloth and blotted Tsukune wound. That's when the girl caught the scent of the blood. She grew weak and fell into his arms.

"Hey are you ok?" Tsukune asked her.

"I get really weak when I'm around blood." The girl said as she looked up at Tsukune. "I'm sorry but it's because I'm a vampire." After saying that she bit down on Tsukune neck and began to drink his blood.

"Damn it Tsukune I get hit by a bike and you get necked." This caused the girl to stop sucking Tsukune's blood. They both turned to see Hikaru walking towards them with the girl's bike.

"My bike, you found it! Thank you." The girl said as she stood up and took her bike.

"It was kind of hard not to find it when it hit me in the face." Hikaru said as he helped Tsukune off the ground. Tsukune felt his neck only to find that the wound had already healed.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm Moka Akashiya and though I may not look like it I am a Vampire." Moka said. Tsukune looked at her and began to think.

'She's really a Vampire. How? She's so beautiful and looks so innocent.'

"You don't hate Vampires do you?" Moka asked pulling Tsukune out of his thoughts.

"No, not really." Tsukune said as he looks over to Hikaru.

"I've never met any vampires, or at least I don't think I have, so I can't say that I do." Hikaru said.

"That's great; I was starting to feel lonely because I don't know anyone here." Moka said as they started to walk towards the school.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, by the way."

"Hikaru Akiyama pleased to meet you." At that moment the group walked out of the forest and came face to face with the school, or haunted mansion as Tsukune described it.

"I hope after the opening ceremony we can talk some more." Moka said as she ran off leaving Tsukune and Hikaru to find their classes.

***After the Opening Ceremony***

As it so happened Tsukune and Hikaru both had the same home room. Tsukune sat in the third row next to the window while Hikaru sat behind him and to the right leaving the deck behind Tsukune open.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your home room teacher." Nekonome said as she started the class. "As you all know this school is designed for monsters to attend." When she said that Tsukune snapped up right and this didn't go unnoticed by Hikaru. "Because the world is currently under the rule of the humans this school is to teach young monsters how to live with the humans. As a school rule you are to stay in your human forms at all times." Shizuka continued.

"Hey Sensei, wouldn't it be easier just to eat the humans and in the case of beautiful girls just to have fun with them?" One of the students asked. Tsukune was freaking out while Hikaru was getting annoyed at the student.

"Oh, and even though this is a school to help monsters live with humans there are no human students at this school. If one was to make it here he/she would be killed." Nekonome said completely ignoring the kid's statement.

'Oh man, what have I got myself into.' Tsukune though, just then the door to the class opened.

"I'm really sorry, I got lost after the opening ceremony." A familiar voice said.

"Oh, that's fine, just take a seat." Nekonome said. Everyone looked to see Moka walk into the class. Everyone's eyes widened at her beauty, well everyone except Hikaru and Tsukune who were equally as surprised to see Moka in their class. As Moka made her way to a seat Tsukune could hear every guy in the class making remarks about her looks. When she got near him Tsukune choose to speak up.

"Hey Moka." Tsukune said. Looking at him Moka's eyes brightened seeing that one of her only friends was in her homeroom.

"Tsukune! I can't believe were in the same class!" Moka said as she hugged him. Tsukune, despite being a human, could feel the killer intent running off the entire male populace of the class except for Hikaru, and a few of the girls.

"Hey I'm here as well." Hikaru said not liking the glares that Tsukune was receiving. Moka then turned to see that Hikaru sitting behind Tsukune meaning that both her friends were in the same class as her.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Moka said letting go of Tsukune and hugging Hikaru before taking her seat behind Tsukune. As Shizuka tried to get her class back under control Hikaru couldn't help but have a bad feeling about something.

***Fifty minutes later***

After class Moka dragged Tsukune and Hikaru around the school, well she was dragging Tsukune while Hikaru just followed, and the entire time Tsukune was still receiving glares from the guys in the hallway, and many of the girls, all because Moka was holding onto his arm. They were actually having fun until they saw a vending machine, that when they choice to take a break and have a drink. Moka had chosen Tomato juice while Tsukune a coke and Hikaru got an apple juice. That was when someone showed up to ruin their fun.

"You're the one called Akashiya Moka right? I'm Saizou Komiya." Saizou said and Hikaru recognized him from homeroom, he was the one that talked about eating humans. Next thing anyone knew Saizou had grabbed both Tsukune and Hikaru by the tie and lifted them up causing both their drinks to fall and spill. "By the way, why is such a beautiful lady like you hanging out with scum like these two? Wouldn't you rather hand out with someone like me?" Saizou said.

"Really...starting...to...piss...me...off." Hikaru murmured to himself. Saizou then threw Tsukune and Hikaru to the floor, hard.

"Why don't you and I go and have some fun." Saizou said to Moka as Tsukune started getting off the floor.

"But I'm having fun with my friends." Moka said helping Hikaru off the floor. She then pulled both of them away from Saizou.

'Mark my words, you will be mine.' Saizou thought.

***After running from Saizou***

"That was a close one." Moka said leaning against a wall. Hikaru was still pissed off at Saizou.

"Moka why are you so friendly with us. Even though I'm just a useless mediocre guy..." Tsukune said having gained his breathe back.

"Don't say that Tsukune you're not mediocre or worthless or anything. Besides...we're on blood sucking terms." Hearing this Hikaru completely forgot all about his anger and busted out laughing. Moka then went on about how good his blood was. After a while Hikaru couldn't breathe and was able to hear Moka say something else. "You were the first person I ever drank blood from." Hikaru had even harder time breathing. Soon, after Hikaru could breath, the trio continued their trip around the school. Eventually they found the dorms.

'Those are the Dorms?! Their Creepy, They expect us to live in those?' Tsukune though shocked at the sight.

"By the way what kind of monster are you guys?" Moka asked. This caused Tsukune to gulp. He was human, what would they do if they found out he was human.

"Moka, it's against school rules to give out your true from. You told us before we knew the rules." Hikaru said saving Tsukune.

"Ya and I can't even see you as a vampire Moka-san." Tsukune said.

"That's because of this." Moka said pull her color open making her breasts and Rosario more noticeable. "This Rosario seals away my power. If it was ever to come off I would become a scary Vampire."

'Reminds me on my seal, though I have no clue what powers it's sealing away.' Hikaru thought.

"But even with my powers sealed, your blood is my weakness." Moka said biting Tsukune's neck again causing Hikaru to burst out laughing.

***Twelve Hours later***

The next day Tsukune was walking from the dorms with his bags and a form of withdrawal.

'I can't survive here.' Tsukune thought. That's when Moka glomped Tsukune from behind.

"Morning Tsukune, come on we'll be late. Hey what's with all the luggage?" Moka asked, at that time Hikaru walked up.

"I can't stay here Moka-San. I have to go to a human school."

"No you can't Tsukune. You can't go to a human school. I hate those Humans!" Moka shouted. "When I went to a Human Middle school I was treated poorly. No one believed in Monsters, I was so isolated. But when I met you and Hikaru you accepted me even for being a Vampire, I didn't feel alone. Not again…"

"Moka-san, what if I said I was one of those Humans you hate, would you still stop me?" Tsukune asked looking down.

"What are you talking about Tsukune?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm...Human." Tsukune then started to walk away. Moka tried to stop him but he snapped at her. "Let go of me! You hate Humans right." Tsukune then ran.

"Tsukune!" Both Moka and Hikaru yelled. Moka then started to cry.

"Hey Moka don't start that. I'll go talk to him, Okay." Hikaru said before running after Tsukune. Little did he know that Saizou had showed up behind Moka.

***Tsukune***

'This is the only thing I can do.' Tsukune though while he waited for the bus.

"Tsukune, wait!" Tsukune turned around to see Hikaru running towards him.

"Stay away Hikaru, or have you come to kill me for being a human?"

"Why would I do that? You're mine and Moka's friend. I don't care you're a human; one of my best friends back home is human and he doesn't care I'm a monster. I don't think Moka care's you're a human either. You were her first true friend and that's all she cares about." Hikaru told Tsukune just as the Bus arrived. Tsukune was thinking about what Hikaru said when they heard a scream that sounded like Moka's. Not needing to be told twice both Tsukune and Hikaru ran off towards the scream.

***Moka***

"Stop it Saizou." Moka yelled out as she tried to get away from Saizou who had showed up a few minutes after Hikaru left.

"Oh come on Moka, Give me a kiss." Saizou said in his true form, a hulking beast with fangs and a long tongue

**~Bite Size Monster Dictionary: Monstrel~**

**Type of ****hybrid ****ayashi with unclear ancestors, among all the ayashi, majority are outcast ayashi with different types and abilities. Majority of them have the ability of transforming their body parts into weapons or performing different skills with their body.**

Saizou's tongue then shot out of his mouth and tried to wrap around Moka's body but was stopped my fire bolt.

"That the hell." Saizou said after his tongue returned to his mouth. Saizou than looked in the direction the fire bolt came from and saw Hikaru in a tree and Tsukune running towards Moka.

"Moka-San, There something I want to tell you." Tsukune said.

"Has something to say. Ha don't make me laugh." Saizou said as he hit Tsukune sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled running to Tsukune. Saizou started to laugh when he was hit by a wave of spiritual pressure. Five seconds later a fist connected with his face sending him back three feet. When he looked up he saw Hikaru slowly standing from a kneeling position.

"That'll teach you not to mess with my friends." Hikaru said looking at Saizou. His eyes had changed from his unusual red and blue to yellow. "Moka make sure Tsukune's Okay." Hikaru said to Moka before he turned to Saizou as a blade of ice formed around his right hand while another fire bolt formed in his left.

"Fire and Ice, just who the hell are you? I've never met a monster to be able to control both." Saizou asked

"Then you've never met someone like me, as for who I am, I'll tell you. I am the son of the frozen north and raising sun, Hikaru Akiyama. Now it's time for you to pay." Hikaru said as he charged at Saizou.

"Ha, I'll enjoy killing you." Saizou punched at Hikaru who dodged and threw the fire bolt at him. While Saizou was dealing with the burn Hikaru was about to strike with the blade when he heard someone laughing causing him to stop his attack.

"_**Hahaha.**_" When he looked around he could find who was responsible, it was too high to be Saizou's and Tsukune was nowhere near for his hearing to pick up. Saizou took this opportunity to send Hikaru flying through a few trees.

"Hikaru!" Moka yelled.

"Moka-san… I wanted to tell you… even if you're a Vampire I still want to be your friends." Tsukune said trying to get up.

"Tsukune! Please don't strain yourself. I'm sorry… after all… Humans and Monsters are different aren't they? Because I'm a Vampire I suck the blood of humans and just end up hurting them. They truth is… The truth is the whole time… I just felt like I wanted to make a friend, even if it was just at a human school. But I guess it's impossible sense I'd surely be able to do nothing but hurt you." Moka said completely worried about her two friends.

"Even if you're a Vampire, I like you Moka." Tsukune said before falling. He tried to grab onto her but missed and pulled off her Rosario. Moka was completely shocked that Tsukune was able to remove the Rosario before a burst of energy erupted from her as her true form started to take over. When Tsukune felt the energy he looked at Moka and then at his hand which held the Rosario.

'Oh no, Moka said if the Rosario was taken off her true form would awaken.' Tsukune thought. Moka's changes involved her hair becoming silver like Hikaru's, fangs growing longer, both her breast and her ass became more perky, and her eyes turning blood red with slits.

"This can't be, Silver hair, red eyes and powerfully energy, the S-rank monster; Vampire" Saizou and Hikaru said at the same time.

**~Bite Size Monster Dictionary; Vampire~**

**Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Possesses high battle capabilities and is not easy to kill. Its strength is the greatest among monsters. On the other hand, ****vampires ****have many weaknesses such as being afraid of rosaries and water. Also known as the Immortal Ones.**

**"What's wrong, I thought you wanted me."** Moka said teasing Saizou. Saizou started after Moka, who gave a smirk as she jumped out of his way. **"Know your place!"** Moka said before kicking Saizou in the head sending him flying through more tree's then Hikaru could count. **"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength." **Moka said as Tsukune stood up on his shaky knees.** "What's wrong? Are you scared of this me?"** Moka asked as she walked up to Tsukune. As she got closer Tsukune could truly feel the power that she was giving off and found it hard to breathe.** "Don't get so worried, this me who has just awoken after a long slumber is still tired. I have no intention in harming either of you." **Moka said before biting on Tsukune's neck. After a minute she released him and took the Rosary from his hand. **"Now I see why my other half likes your blood, its unique and quite delicious. Until we meet again you two better take care of the other sentimental Moka."** And with that Moka reattached the Rosary to her choker, but not before sending a glare at Hikaru, and transformed back to her outer self before she collapsed into Tsukune's arms. With Moka back to normal Tsukune and Hikaru took her back to her dorm.

***The next day***

Tsukune was looking at his withdrawal form and was about to rip it when Moka surprised him causing him to do so anyway. From now on He, Moka, and Hikaru were friends in this strange school. Tsukune was lucky to have friends in a school full of monsters.

***To be continued***

**Chapter one is complete, again. This was just as fun as the first time.**

**1: The pattern of Hikaru's necklace is the same as the on one on Rukia's glove and Urahara's cane. While theirs removes a soul from its body Hikaru's keeps in something.**

**What was that Laughing that Hikaru heard, and what power is sealed away in him. Try to find out. More from Bleach will be released in the future. Please Review.**


	2. Meeting New Friends

**Rosario + Vampire: The New Student**

**Chapter two: meeting new friends**

**The rewrite to my chapter two with more changes than in chapter one**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Bleach, Just the idea for the story line.**

***Story START!***

Three day. That was the amount of time since Tsukune's first experience with Inner Moka. It had also been three days since Tsukune choose to stay at Yōkai academy with his friends Moka and Hikaru. Tsukune knew that he was risking his life by staying at an Academy full of monsters, but he made his choice to stay so he could be closer to Moka, who was Yōkai Academy's Number one beauty. He still couldn't tell why Moka would want to be friends with a human like him; maybe it was just for his blood. Whatever the case was Tsukune didn't care he just wanted to get closer to her, which was sometimes difficult with hordes fan boys that would constantly overwhelming her and asking her for dates. That was the scene that Tsukune walked into when he walked outside the dorms this morning. The only way to stop this was to call out to her and get her attention, and that's what Tsukune did.

"Morning Moka-Chan!" Tsukune called out over the hordes of fan boys. Turning around Moka saw her friend/crush. Yup that's right Moka had a crush on Tsukune. Ever since he returned with Hikaru when Saizou attack and told her that he liked her despite being a vampire Moka had started having feeling for the Human. Making her way through the hordes of fan boys that were surrounding her Moka navigated her way to Tsukune. Once she was out of the horde she gave Tsukune a flying hug which caused uproar behind her.

"Morning Tsukune-Kun!" Moka said after releasing him from the hug with a blush on her cheeks, a blush that Tsukune shared. That was when the scent of Tsukune's blood caught Moka's nose and she felt weak in the knees causing her to fall into Tsukune's arms. "Oh… no, I can't help myself…." Moka said before leaning up and biting onto Tsukune's neck and drinking his blood. After a few seconds Moka released his neck and pulled away.

"What was that for!?" Tsukune asked holding his neck.

"I'm sorry Tsukune-Kun it's just whenever I smell your scent I can't help myself. Thanks for the treat." Moka said with another blush on her cheeks which she tried to cover with her hands.

"Well I'm not your food!" Tsukune shouted before running off leaving Moka staring at his retreating form.

"He is right you know." Hikaru said walking up behind her. Moka was surprised to see him up and about, for the past few days Hikaru had been bed ridden in his room and never ventured far.

"Hikaru! What are you doing up?" Moka asked.

"I was feeling better and thought I would try and go to class. But Tsukune is right, his not food you can't just snack on him whenever you want Moka-San. As long as you ask first than I think Tsukune wouldn't mind letting you have some of his blood." Hikaru said.

"You're right, I need to find Tsukune-Kun so I can apologize to him." Moka said before she started running after Tsukune only to be stopped by Hikaru.

"Let me go and find him. I might be able to calm him down before he talks to you. Just stay here and wait." Hikaru said before walking off after Tsukune leaving Moka to stay behind. After a few minutes walking in the forest Hikaru was hit with a back spasm which sent him to his knees. That's when a girl with long light purple hair and blue-purple colored eyes with a lollipop in her mouth wearing a different kind of uniform than the regular girls uniform. She was wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt like other female students, but she was also wearing a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She was also wearing long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked squatting next to Hikaru, luckily, or unluckily depending on who you are she was off to the side so Hikaru couldn't see her panties.

"Yeah…I'm alright." Hikaru said as he stood up only to another back spasm to hit him sending him back to his knees.

"You don't look alright." She deadpanned. At this time Hikaru reached into his field bag and pulled out two 2 inch vials, one looked like a flame while the other looked an ice crystal.

"Yeah I know. I thought I was ready to return to classes but I guess I might have been wrong." Hikaru said as he opened both vials before adding a few drops of the contents of the flame vial into the ice vial before drinking it. Once it was empty he placed the vials back in his bad, after closing them, and stood up with barely any problems.

"Looks like that worked. What as that stuff anyway?" The girl asked.

"Phoenix flower drew and water. The dew has amazing healing factors like a phoenix's tears. A few drops on any external injury and your good as new. Add it to a drink and you'll have yourself a cure to any internal ailment. Things like bruised or broken bones take a few days to heal." Hikaru said turning to the girl, getting his first good look at her as she stood up and couldn't help but blush. To Hikaru she was beautiful, even more beautiful than Moka.

"That sound's handy. I'm Mizore Shirayuki." The now named Mizore said holding out a hand.

"I'm Hikaru Akiyama, aren't you in my homeroom?" Hikaru asked as he shook her hand. He was surprised to find a small tingle of cold from her hand.

"I am, though I'm surprised you remember me with Moka Akashiya drawing the attention of all the boys." Mizore said releasing Hikaru's hand.

"Moka is my friend; I met her on the way to the academy with my friend Tsukune so I wasn't really paying attention." Hikaru said.

"So you're friends with them? It must be lonely being the third wheel." Mizore said.

"I don't really know. I've been out the last few days. Plus I'm used to being alone." Hikaru said rubbing the back of his head.

"I see I too know what it feels like to be alone, to have no friends." Mizore said looking down. Looking at Mizore he could see the sadness and the loneliness in her eyes.

"Well you don't have to feel lonely anymore." Hikaru said smiling at her.

"What are you talking about?" Mizore asked.

"I mean I'll be your friend if you would like." Hikaru said.

"I don't know…" Mizore said looking away with a blush.

"Well think on it ok and if you want to be my friend my dorm is B-201 on the fourth floor, or you could always find my in the courtyard at lunch with Tsukune and Moka-San. I bet if you asked they would want to be your friends too." Hikaru said.

"I'll think about it. Until the next time we meet, Hikaru." Mizore said handing him a sucker before disappearing into the forest. Hikaru just stared at the location that she had disappeared before remembering why he came out here. Turning around he started walked as fast as he could before he saw Tsukune holding onto a girl with blue colored hair and purple eyes. Her uniform was different, while she wore the same green skirt as the others; she wore a white blouse under a tight yellow sweater that draws attention to her big breasts, and a bow tie. Hikaru found this strange because he could have sworn that Tsukune liked Moka.

"Tsukune?"

**~With Tsukune five minutes before Hikaru found him~**

After leaving Moka Tsukune just kept walking and walking. He didn't know why he shouted at Moka like he did. Maybe he was right, maybe all he was to Moka was a meal. No that couldn't be, Moka didn't seem like the kind of girl to keep a guy around only to drink his blood. He needed to get back to Moka and apologize. Before Tsukune could take one step back towards were he left Moka he heard a moan.

"Ohh…" Turning to find where the moan came from Tsukune saw a girl with blue colored hair and purple eyes. Her uniform was different, while she wore the same green skirt as the others; she wore a white blouse under a tight yellow sweater that draws attention to her big breasts, and a bow tie. "Ohhhh… Someone help me." She said. Tsukune, being the kind hearted guy he was, ran over to the girl to check if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked kneeling near her.

"I'm alright; I've always had this weak body." She said.

"Here let me help you." Tsukune said as he wrapped one of her arms around his neck and helped her stand up.

"Thank you Tsukune-Kun."

"How do you know my name?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"I'm in the same homeroom as you. I sit next to your friend Hikaru. I'm Kurumu Kurono Ohhh…" Kurumu said before collapsing into Tsukune.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked.

"My chest, it feels like it's going to burst." Kurumu said as she rubbed her massive breasts against Tsukune

'_She is right they do feel like they're going to burst.' _Tsukune thought.

"Tsukune can you look in my eyes?" Kurumu asked. Looking down into Kurumu's purple eye's Tsukune felt a strange sensation overcome him. "Please be a good friend to me Tsukune-Kun." Kurumu said before the full effect of her charm took its hold on Tsukune and he wrapped his arms around her like one would a lover. This was the scene the Hikaru walked into after meeting Mizore.

"Tsukune?" Hikaru said drawing their attention to him.

"Hikaru? What are you doing up?" Tsukune asked with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Oh hello Hikaru-Kun, I'm glad to hear you feeling better." Kurumu said with a sweet innocent smile on her face.

"Thank you for your concern um…" "Kurumu Kurono, we're in the same homeroom." Kurumu answered for him.

"Huh, small world. I just met someone else from our homeroom." Hikaru said looking down at the sucker in him hand.

"Hikaru-Kun?" Looking up from the sucker and into Kurumu's eyes Hikaru felt the same strange sensation Tsukune but instead of falling head over hills for her like Tsukune did Hikaru did something unexpected, he fainted. "Well that's strange no one's ever fainted after I use my charm on them." Kurumu said.

"Hikaru!" Tsukune said as he tried to help him friend but was stopped by Kurumu.

"Come on Tsukune-Kun let's get to class." Kurumu said laying on her charm again. Tsukune could only nod before they walked away in each other's arms. This was the scene that Moka entered. She knew that Hikaru said he would take care of this but Moka needed to do this herself. However when she saw Tsukune walking off with Kurumu in his arms like a lover it sent a ting of pain into her heart.

"Tsukune…" Moka said.

"**Hehe aren't you a popular one… But be careful of women, boy." **The bus driver said as he smoked a cigar. The appearance of the Bus driver completely caught Moka by surprise.

"Who are you!?"

"**Just your average passerby." **The bus driver said as he started walking off. Turning around Moka saw that Tsukune was not gone, and she was about to run after him when she saw Hikaru unconscious on the ground.

"Hikaru-Kun!" Moka shouted as she tried to wake him, when that didn't work she lifted him up and took him to the infirmary.

***Five minutes after dropping off Hikaru***

Once Moka was able to drop Hikaru off in the infirmary the nurses told her it would be better for her to return to classes and return after school. That's what Moka did, but for some reason as she walked down the main hallway she couldn't help but think about Tsukune and the girl she was with.

_'Who is that girl and what is she to him.'_ Moka thought. "What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock? I wonder..." Moka said to herself. Moka replayed Tsukune running off.

"I'm not your food!"

"I'm so bad. Why is it when I'm with Tsukune I just want to suck his blood? I don't know myself..." Moka said again to herself. That's when something strange happened.

"_Hey stop, this is no time to feel down. You're being targeted." _The Rosario spoke to Moka. Moka jumped in surprise and confusion.

"What the... Where did that voice come from?" Moka said.

"You...are a Vampire right?" A voice said from above her. When Moka looked for the source of the voice she found the same girl that was with Tsukune sitting on a stair rail above her. "That's what the rumors say Moka Akashiya."

"You were the one with Tsukune earlier. What happened to Hikaru…?" Moka said as Kurumu jumped off the rail, landing on her feet as light as a feather, causing her massive breasts to bounce. Every guy in the hallway was taken away by the girl's beauty, most focused on her breasts. "I am the Succubus Kurumu Kurono. I've come to defeat you."

**~Bite Size Monster Dictionary: Succubus~**

**A monster of the night known since the middle ages,**

**The female version of an incubus, it appears in the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them.**

"Wait… Isn't it against school rules to reveal you true form?" Moka asked.

"I can't take it anymore. You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan." Kurumu said pointing at Moka.

"Plan…"

"Yes my plan to turn every male student at this school into my slave. The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation plan! My plan was perfect. I should have had every male student a slave to my beauty from the start. However the boys at the academy are dreaming of you instead of me. I'm not going to let you get away from this. I would never lose in a battle of feminine charm. That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you. I'll show you I am better then you by stealing Tsukune and Hikaru from you."

"Leave Tsukune and Hikaru out of this. They have nothing to do with you." Moka said

"I knew from the moment we were close, they have a good scent. Almost like a Humans" Kurumu pointed out.

'_Human, both of them… that's not possible. Hikaru can't be he can control Fire and Ice.'_ Moka thought with shock.

"Is his blood delicious? You're only using Tsukune as food aren't you? Oh, the look on your face when they are taken from you will be a sight to see." Before Moka could speak her name was called.

"Moka-Chan!" A familiar voice said. Moka turned around to see Tsukune walking towards her. "There you are Moka-Chan. I'm really sorry about running off like I did. I also wanted to apologize for…"

"OH Tsukune-Kun!" Kurumu cut him off by jumping at him. "Thank you so much for earlier." Kurumu said rubbing her breasts against him.

"W…What are you doing Kurumu-Chan. I came to apologize to Moka-Chan." That's when Tsukune was hit with a pulse of energy.

"What's with you…Your worried about someone …And yet…You make such a happy face." Moka said giving of a lot of energy.

'_She's pissed! She's really pissed!'_ Tsukune thought as he began to freak out.

"Your being tricked Tsukune. Hurry and get away from that girl. That Kurumu really isn't your friend!" Moka yelled.

'Shit!' Kurumu thought. She had to get away from Moka before she ruined her plan any further. "How awful…How can you say such a thing? Ahh…I'm feeling dizzy again… Tsukune we need to go back to the Infirmary." Kurumu said faking feeling weak and falling into Tsukune's arms.

"Kurumu-Chan!" Tsukune said grabbing a hold of her. That's when Kurumu looked him in the eyes and used one if her Succubus abilities called charm to put Tsukune back under her control.

"Please believe me...This girl is dangerous Tsukune. She must have done something to Hikaru! Please get away..." Moka tried to warn Tsukune.

"Oh really. Aren't you the sucking my blood though Moka-san." Tsukune said under Kurumu's charm. This hit Moka hard, she turned around and started running back to the Infirmary where Hikaru was, she could feel a few tears run down her cheek.

***Hikaru's Mindscape***

Everyone has a mindscape, a place where their deepest memories a hidden. And only those with the right training are able to enter their mindscape unless a force from within pulls them into their Mindscape. Every Mindscape is different depending on the person's experience, for those with a traumatic childhood the mindscape might look like a sewer (Naruto) or if they lost someone important to them and choose to do everything in their power to protect those around them might look like a city of skyscrapers (Ichigo). As for Hikaru His mindscape was different, His had two different settings, on one half, the half he stood on, was a field filled with cherry blossoms just like the area where he woke up with no memory. The other half was the same field only the grass and trees were all dead, and the sky was covered in thunder clouds. Standing in that field was an exact copy of him, aside from the pure white skin, white clothes, black sclera, and yellow irises.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked.

"_**You ask who I am, well I'll tell you. I am the true you. I am your natural instincts. And you're the idiot that fell for the Succubus's Charm."**_ The other Hikaru said.

"Succubus's charm? Wait you mean Kurumu is a..." "_**A Succubus that right and you fell for her charm, though I don't blame you with the knockers on her." **_He finished for Hikaru with a perverted grin on his face.

"Ok putting Kurumu-San's boobs aside, how do I break free of the Charm?" Hikaru asked.

"_**I'm going to break it and wake you up, but this is the only time I'm going to do so, next time you fall for a trap like this and I'm going to take over your body." **_The other Hikaru said before shooting a white light at Hikaru and sending him out of the mindscape. "_**Good Luck King. AHAHAHAH" **_

***Infirmary***

Once Moka had arrived at the infirmary she immediately hoped that Hikaru was awake to help her, but sadly he was still unconscious. So here she sat, tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she thought about the pain that Tsukune caused her. "I wonder...What I am to Tsukune. Do I really only want his blood?" Moka asked Hikaru. Even If he was still out she needed to talk to someone and he was her only other friend. That's when someone responded, however it wasn't Hikaru.

"_Naive one...Tsukune is only being controlled. It's called a charm. A type of magic that works on the opposite sex that turns them into your slave." _The Rosario spoke to Moka.

"What's going on...Why is the Rosario speaking?" Moka asked.

"_I am another you... I am using the Rosario as a medium to speak to you."_

"Another me...?" Moka looked down at the Rosario.

"_The Succubus it a monster that seduces males. If a male kisses a succubus while under their Charm they become the Succubae's slave for life. If you don't hurry Tsukune will be Kurumu's slave." _The Rosario said before settling down. Moka was about to run towards the door when Hikaru's necklace started to glow a faint black color. After the glow faded away Hikaru sat up in a quick movement.

"Tsukune!" Hikaru shouted once he was up. Looking around he realized he wasn't in the forest anymore but in the school infirmary. That when he was tackle hugged by a blur of pink. Looking down he saw that it was Moka that was hugging him.

"Hikaru, you're alright. We need to hurry Tsukune's in trouble. Kurumu's a…" "A succubus I know, my inner self told me." Hikaru said as he got out of the bed and pulled on his shoes. Once they were on he turned to Moka who had confused look on her face. "It's complicated, not even I know for sure." Nodding Moka took off towards the nurses' station to find Kurumu and Tsukune with Hikaru hot on her trail.

***Kurumu's infirmary room***

Tsukune, while under the effect of the Charm had brought Kurumu to a room in the Infirmary. The effects of the Charm were finally starting to wear off and Tsukune was starting to control his body again.

_'Why did I say such horrible things to Moka-San? I hope Hikaru's fine as well.'_ Tsukune thought looking down into his hands.

'Finally I did it. I made Moka cry. Now all I have to do is make Tsukune my slave and I win.' Kurumu thought before looking at Tsukune.

"Tsukune-Kun..." Before Tsukune could reach he was pulled into Kurumu's huge breasts. "You're sad aren't you? Sorry...Kurumu will make it all better." Kurumu then pulled Tsukune onto the bed and sat on top of him. She slowly lowered her head towards his.

"Kurumu-san..." Again he was back under her Charm.

_'This is it. Even my heart has started racing. With this kiss the spell will be complete. With this kiss I will get back at Akashiya Moka._' Kurumu thought getting closer to Tsukune. Right before their lips could meet Tsukune was able to use as much will power as he could to dodge the kiss and hug her. Kurumu was surprised.

"I'm sorry. There is someone I don't want to betray." Tsukune said. This pissed Kurumu off. No one had resisted her charm. Why now?

"Why do you hate me so much?! Is **SHE **so much better than me!" Kurumu pushed herself off of Tsukune. "And I did everything I could for you. Even though some of those things I did were embarrassing!" Kurumu screamed as two wings sprouted from her back ripping her sweater. At the same time a black tail with a pointed tip grew out of her skirt while her nails grew longer and sharper. "I'm going to destroy everything that has to do with Akashiya Moka!" Kurumu was about to attack when the door to the room was kicked in.

"Get away from Tsukune-Kun!" Moka shouted before running and shoving Kurumu through the window.

"Moka-Chan! I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I didn't mean any of it." Tsukune said

"I'm sorry you got wrapped in this. That girl is a Succubus. She wants revenge on me and in order to she targeted you and Hikaru." Moka explain.

"When she wasn't able to put me under her charm like she did you she must have turned all her focus on you." Hikaru said when Kurumu reappeared back in the broken window.

"To be thrown so far, a vampire's strength really is something. Now prepare to DIE!" Kurumu shouted as she started flying at Tsukune and Moka before the Window was covered in a block of Ice. Turning around they saw Hikaru focusing energy through his right hand and onto the floor.

"Go, get out of here. This should only hold her for a minute. I'll hold her off long enough for you to escape." Hikaru said. Nodding both Tsukune and Moka ran out of the room. Once they were out of the room the ice block shattered to reveal a very pisses off Succubus.

"Where are they?!" Kurumu shouted.

"Not here, sorry. Can I take a message?" Hikaru asked standing up.

"I'll make you pay for getting in my way!" Kurumu shouted as she flew at Hikaru.

"Bring it Bitch!" Hikaru shouted forming a fire ball in his left hand.

***Tsukune and Moka***

After leaving Hikaru Moka lead Tsukune through the infirmary and outside the building when the room that they were just in exploded sending Hikaru flying out of the smoke with Kurumu following behind him.

"Hikaru!" Both Moka and Tsukune shouted as they ran to where their friend had landed.

"Damn her…" Hikaru said as he struggled to get up from the crater that he had created.

"Tsukune I need you to take off my Rosario." Moka said turning to Tsukune.

"**This is no time to be chatting! Focus or you'll die!" **Both Kurumu and inner Hikaru said at the same time, but only Hikaru heard his inner self. Once Kurumu finished her sentence she flew down ready to strike. Moka and Tsukune dodges Kurumu's strike by jumping out of the way while Hikaru was lucky enough to fall back down to dodge the strike.

"Take it off please, it will release the seal. Please Tsukune I can't do it myself." Moka pleaded to Tsukune.

"Tsukune hurry and take Moka-San Rosario off." Tsukune grabbed Moka's Rosario and tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Why won't it come off? It came off last time." Tsukune said still trying to get the Rosario off.

"Ha stupid monster. It looks like Tsukune was only a burden! Now die!" Kurumu said flying in for another attack. Moka then wrapped her arms around Tsukune in a protective way.

"In a time like this, I know what to do. The true feelings from my heart...I want to protect you Tsukune. I don't want to lose you. Tsukune is my precious friend! It's not because of his blood! If you're going to fight anyone fight me!" Moka yelled at Kurumu.

"Ha, don't make me laugh." Kurumu yelled back.

'This is our entire fault. If we hadn't fallen for her spell...' Tsukune thought. "I will not be a burden to you Moka-San!" Tsukune yelled pulling off her Rosario. A sudden blast of energy erupted from Moka.

"What is this?" Kurumu asked, after the energy settled Moka stood there in her awakened state. She then looked to Kurumu with the intent to kill.

"There's no way I'm going to lose. We succubae seek a 'destined one' among the men we tempt in order to keep out small race alive. I will not let you get away with this." Kurumu declared.

"_**Frail egotistical woman…so what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bear you fangs to the likes of me. Realize Your Place!"**_ Moka said standing with her hand up. This caused Kurumu to charge once again only for Moka to side stepped and grab Kurumu's tail before using it to throw Kurumu around like a rag doll. After a few time hitting Kurumu on the ground Moka launched her into a tree, where she grabbed onto her wings placing a foot on Kurumu's back. "_**Why don't I just rip off these wings so you'll never fly again?" **_Moka said as she started to apply pressure to Kurumu's back before a ball of fire was launched at Moka causing her to jump away. Turning to the source she saw Hikaru struggling to get back up from the ground. Choosing to ignore him Moka turned back to Kurumu only for Tsukune to block her path holding her Rosario.

"Huh?" Kurumu asked surprised that Tsukune was protecting her.

"_**What is this? Move! Was this not the woman that not only tricked you but tried to kill you?"**_ Moka asked.

"This in enough, I don't believe that Kurumu-San was actually doing this out of bad intentions. It's just; I can't see Kurumu as a bad girl at heart." Tsukune said causing Kurumu to look at him in surprise. "Just like how the Moka-San right now is someone we can rely on." Tsukune finished with a smile.

"_**Hump, don't be mistaken. I just don't want your Blood stolen away from me. I am much different from the other Moka."**_Moka said snatching back her Rosario and placing it back on her choker. Once Moka was back to normal she collapsed again into Tsukune's arm. Picking Moka up bridal style Tsukune looked at Kurumu.

"Are you going to be alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kurumu said as she returned to her human form before standing up and walking away. Tsukune just nodded as he started caring Moka to her dorm. All the time Hikaru was still trying to get up when a cold body slide under his arm and helped him up. Looking at the body he saw that it was Mizore that was helping him.

"Some friends you have there. The left you to get back to your dorm by yourself." Mizore said.

"Well Tsukune must be worried about Moka-San, especially after a day like today. And Kurumu isn't really a friend, but I have a feeling that might change. What are you doing out here anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I was walking around campus when I saw you get launched from that room. I'm not surprised that you're having issues standing." Mizore said as the started heading to the dorms.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that I'm going to need a lot of my dew to help heal this time. Thanks for the help." Hikaru said with a smile.

"Well t-that's what friends are for a-aren't they?" Mizore said with a blush on her cheeks.

"So that means you accept my offer to be friends." Hikaru asked.

"I'm still thinking about it, but while I am nothing really stopping me from learning more about you."

"That's fine by me Mizore-Chan." Hikaru told Mizore with a smile. This caused Mizore to blush brighter as they made their way to the dorms, making idle chit chat.

***The Next Day***

"What do you mean the Rosario start talking to you yesterday?" Tsukune asked astounded. Yesterday after dropping off Moka Tsukune remembered about Hikaru and hurried back to find him only for Hikaru to have disappeared, after giving up on looking for him Tsukune returned to his Dorm room to rest from the day's experiences. The next day Tsukune was on his way to find Hikaru again when he met up with Moka and she told him about the Rosario talking to him.

"That's right, but this time the voice ended up saving us but… It's weird isn't it, maybe the seal's weakening. Hey… If it comes to the point that the seal doesn't work anymore… Tsukune-Kun… you would still like me… Right?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"Of course I will! Even if you are a little scary, even if you suck my blood, Moka-Chan is still Moka-Chan, so it's alright!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Tsukune-Kun…"

"Moka-Chan…"

"GOOD MORNING TSUKUNE-KUN!" Kurumu exclaimed as she made her presence known to Moka and Tsukune. This caused Tsukune to fall over and Moka to jump in surprise. "Tsukune-Kun I made you these Cookies, won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu asked holding up a basket of Cookies.

"Why me…?" Tsukune asked standing up.

"Ohhhh, remember how I said I was search for my life one and only destined one?" Kurumu asked blushing and looking away. "Well I've decided that it's you Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaimed causing Moka and Tsukune's eyes to widen. "Oh Tsukune you risked your live to save me, and I've fallen in love with you." Kurumu said before locking eyes with Moka, and if one could look hard enough you could see sparks flew between them before the both turned to Tsukune, who did the only smart thing he could think of, and ran for his life. Tsukune wasn't able to take ten steps before a crutch clothes lined him sending him to the Ground. Moka and Kurumu were surprised to see that it was Hikaru who had hit Tsukune.

"Hikaru-Kun, why did you hit Tsukune-Kun?" Moka asked.

"Because this asshole here left me to find my own way home after yesterday's fight." Hikaru said jabbing Tsukune in the chest with his crutch.

"Leave Tsukune-Kun alone!" Kurumu told Hikaru only for him to point his crutch at her.

"You may have made things up with Moka-San and Tsukune, but I am a different story." Hikaru said before going back to jabbing Tsukune again with his crutch over and over again.

***To Be Continued***

**The re-write of Chapter two. This time Mizore is being introduced earlier than before. Well I hope that this time will be better than my first attempt. Please leave a review.**


	3. Time for club activities

**Rosario + New Student**

**Chapter 3: Time for club activities**

**Here is Chapter 3, originally my chapter 4. Like I said before I'm re-writing the entire story and changing the order of the chapters. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Bleach.**

***STORY BEGIN***

"A-Are you sure Tsukune-Kun?" Moka asked Tsukune a few weeks after Kurumu and Hikaru's attack on Tsukune.

"Y-Yeah…" Tsukune said actually a little nervous.

"Oh… I'm so Happy Tsukune-Kun…"

"Moka-San"

"It's… the first time, you know…" Moka said, their lips inched apart… before Moka adverted her head and bit onto Tsukune's neck. "…that you let me drink your blood." Moka said as she drank Tsukune's blood. It has been a total of one month sense Tsukune made his choice to stay at Yōkai Academy to get close to Moka. But the road to doing so was difficult, thanks to Moka's true form being a Vampire and every time she drank his blood, it left him feeling light headed.

"Well, then everyone, as you know this Academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt into human society… Just like I've been saying along…" Shizuka started at the beginning of Homeroom. "So that means starting today you will take up Club activities." Now this caught Tsukune and Hikaru's attention. Tsukune had participated in club activities back home and was wondering how the clubs would be different, while Hikaru was wondering what kind of clubs that there were to participate in. "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human-made activities through some sweat in club activities! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understand of Humans."

"Umm…Sensei" One of the students who sat in the front row said.

"Yes?" Shizuka answered him.

"But… Sensei wouldn't that give you an F in Transformation then?" He asked pointing at Shizuka who had a tail coming out from underneath her skirt. Before anyone could blink Shizuka was scratching the poor kids face like a cat scratching the living room curtains. The entire class was quiet at the kid got his face scratched, until Hikaru started laughing drawing everyone's attention to him.

"What, I'm the only one who found that funny?" Hikaru asked. When everyone sweat dropped and turned around Hikaru simply sighed before placing his head on his desk with a thunk.

"Understand? Everyone will participate in Club activities. So please visit lots of clubs and decide on which on one you would like to join. And don't forget to visit the newspaper club, which I'm the advisor of." Shizuka said as the bell rang for the end of the day. The reason for the short day was to allow the students to visit as many club booths and even attempt some of the activities themselves. As the students made their way out of the classroom Moka and Tsukune choose to wait for Hikaru to get over his mopey feeling before they exited the classroom. Once out in the main hall they were surprised by the amount stalls that lined the walls of the hall.

"That is a lot of clubs." Hikaru said. He was standing next to Tsukune and Moka, who was holding onto Tsukune's arm.

"It's amazing isn't it? I bet ever club has someone advertising for them." Tsukune said.

"Hey Tsukune, what group should we enter?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"How about the swimming club?" Tsukune said after a few minutes of thinking. In his head an image of a bathing suit appeared out of no wear. "Well… actually my parents had me take swimming classes until grade school saying something about it being good for my health." '_By joining the swimming club, I might get a better view of Moka.'_

"But I umm… anyways it's still too early to decide. Let's visit a lot of clubs since they've gone through all the trouble." Moka said trying to avoid the swimming club.

'_Moka sure seems nervous about something, but what is it?' _Hikaru thought.

'_**Maybe it has to do with her species.' **_Hikaru's inner self said.

'_Wait sense when have you been able to talk to me?' _ Hikaru asked.

'_**Sense that big breasted succubus kicked your weak ass. Kami why did I have to be stuck with such a weakling.'**_ Hikaru's inner self reminded Hikaru of his failure when Kurumu attacked them.

'_Whatever, just leave me alone.' _Hikaru said as he followed Moka and Tsukune down the hall.

"_So Beautiful…Moka-San you must become a model." _A voice said from behind them. Turning around all three were freaked to see a creepy pale faced guy holding a camera, _"You must come join our Phantom Photography club! Please let us take lots of pictures."_ The guy said which caused Tsukune to start pushing Moka away from him. "_Are Nudes ok?"_ The guy asked holding up his camera ready to take a picture of Moka when a shard of ice embedded itself in the lens.

"No, nudes are not O.K you freak." Hikaru said as he followed Tsukune and Moka. The next club that made their move on Moka was the Chemistry club.

"**Moka-San, you must join our Chemistry club! Let's make lots of magic love powder together!"** a scientist that was holding a small cauldron full of bugs in one hand and a giant centipede in his other hand said.

"And we're moving along." Hikaru said as he guided Moka and Tsukune away. After a few more attempts and fails of trying to find the right club to join the group of three was about to give up on looking for a normal club when their answer came in the form of a bikini clad goddess.

"Why don't you join the swimming club? I'm the swimming clubs captain Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?" Tamao, a beautiful girl with black hair, fair skin, and cyan colored eyes wearing a purple bikini under a white shirt and beach towel tied around her waist, said. Every male within a fifteen foot radius of her and the rest of the swim team were going crazy, Even Hikaru's inner self was going insane.

"Ohh, it's the swimming club!"

"Those swimsuits are hot! And the girls are cute too!"

'_**Damn she put's even that big boob Succubus to shame in that swimsuit! Come on let me have control of your body!'**_

"The swimming club is all female… the ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boys that end up joining our club." Tamao said as she placed her hands on Tsukune's cheeks, which caused a spark of jealousy in Moka and Hikaru's inner self. At that moment every guy volunteered to join the club. That's when Tamao started leading Tsukune, Moka and the swim team back to the pool, and following close behind was a horde of star struck guys, who unknowingly trampled over Hikaru in their hurry to the pool.

"Welcome to Yōkai Academies' swimming club!" Tamao said once at the pool before every member of the swim team started removing the shirts they were wearing to leave them in their bikinis.

"Let's all swim together. We have extra swimsuits!" Two of the swimming clubs members shouted holding up a swim trunk. Not even five minutes later and the pool were filled with the members of the swimming club and the guys they had lured to the water.

"Wow, it looks different but were free to do whatever we want." Tsukune said observing the pool. '_I can get a deeper relationship with Moka-Chan here!'_ He thought to himself as an image of him and Moka swimming together appeared in his head.

"Um…Tsukune… I…I don't really like Swimming." Moka said shattering all of Tsukune's hopes. So Tsukune and Moka choose to sit at one of the tables that were around the pool as Tsukune sulked about Moka not truly understanding his feelings.

"Looks like you two are having fun over here. Oh and by the way thanks for letting me get trampled buy a herd of elephants." Hikaru said as he made his way to the table.

"Oh Hikaru-Kun, I'm sorry for leaving you." Moka apologized.

"It's fine, so why aren't you guys swimming?" Hikaru asked after waving off Moka's apology. Before either Moka or Tsukune could answer, Tamao and three other members of the swimming club surrounded Hikaru and Tsukune.

"Come on and swim with us!" They said before Tamao threw Tsukune to the other three members of the swimming club who started ripping off their clothes to get them into swimming trunks.

"Tsukune-Kun! Hikaru-Kun!" Moka yelled as she watched the swimming club get to work.

"So you're the rumored Moka Akashiya? Rumors say your true form is a vampire, I wonder if it's true? Well… this is a swimming club… if you have no intentions of swimming than leave." Tamao said before a wave of white energy with a dark outline sent the members of the Swimming club flying away from Tsukune, who was in full swimsuit, and Hikaru, who was on his knees panting with only his shirt and blazer off.

"Hikaru-Kun!" Moka shouted as she kneeled next to him. That's when she noticed a change in Hikaru's eyes. The Irises had turned back to yellow, and his sclera was starting to turn from white to black.

"T-they… t-tried to…. Take o-off… my s-seal." Hikaru said panting. Moka helped him up off his knees and sat down at a table near the pool. When Moka turned to talk to Tsukune she found that he was already taken by Tamao so she chose to sit with Hikaru. "W-why… aren't you… swimming with Tsukune?" Hikaru asked when she sat down.

"I'm a vampire, and water is one of our weaknesses. I tried to tell Tsukune-Kun but…" "You think… he only w-wanted to… get close the hot girls… here?" Hikaru finished for Moka. Moka herself was surprised that Hikaru was able to tell what she was thinking. When Moka looked out to the pool she had the same ping of jealousy as when she saw Tsukune with Kurumu. She could also see that the other guys were jealous Tsukune swimming with Tamao, and the girls were jealous of Tamao because she was hogging Tsukune to herself. Moka was about to explode at Tsukune when Hikaru stopped her. "H-have faith Moka-San… Tsukune m-might have wanted…to swim with you… and doesn't k-know about your weakness."

"Maybe your right; are you sure alright?" Moka asked in concern.

"I hope so… I've n-never had the seal… removed. And whatever… t-this power is… is t-trying to… take over and… it's taking… all of my… w-will to h-hold it… off." Hikaru told her.

"C-can I… Can I ask what power that is?" Moka asked.

"N-not e-even I know. T-truth is…" Hikaru was cut off when Moka cried out in pain when Tamao splashed her on "Accident".

"Opps, my bad." Tamao said.

'_No, water!' _Moka thought before running off.

"Moka-Chan/San!" Tsukune and Hikaru shouted

***With Moka***

After running from the pool Moka collapsed against a wall as electrical spark's flowed off her body. That's when the Rosario around her neck started jumping around.

"_**YOU FOOL! Why were you so close to something like a pool… Of course this would happen if water is splashed on you. Water resists supernatural energy; as the power drains out your body will become paralyzed. Water is a weakness to Vampires!" **_Inner Moka scolded her outer self. "_**I too inhabit this body, so don't let the likes of Tsukune make you do such reckless things!"**_

"No… no…I'm sick of this body…why can't I be like everyone else? I'm weird… I want to swim with Tsukune." Moka said to herself, and Inner Moka simply stayed quiet. "I wish I could be with Tsukune too…"

"Your one of Hikaru-Kun's friends… Moka Akashiya?" A voice said from behind a bush. That's when Mizore showed herself to Moka, causing the Vampire to jump.

"Ah… who are you? Wait you know Hikaru-Kun?" Moka asked.

"Yes I do, I helped him when you and your friend Tsukune left him after being attacked by that Succubus." Mizore said.

"Than that means you're his friend." Moka said

"No I'm not, not yet at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is I am still thinking about being his friend. I've lost my trust for men a long time ago and I'm not sure I can start trusting them again." Mizore said standing up and walking to Moka.

"I-I don't know what someone did to make you not trust men but I can tell you that Hikaru w-would never do anything to hurt you." Moka tried to convince Mizore to trust Hikaru.

"I'm still not sure." Mizore said as she froze the water on Moka before it fell and shattered. "Tell Hikaru-Kun I'm still thinking about it." And with that Mizore was gone.

***Pool***

Back at the pool Tsukune had done little swimming after Moka had left. Hikaru had tried to explain to him about why Moka had run off but was unable to when Tamao took Tsukune away from him.

"Tamao-Senpai… I… I'm sorry but I don't want to join the Swimming club, not without Moka-Chan." Tsukune said bowing.

"Oh, what are you talking about? And just when I finally ran of that pesky Moka-San…? The fun's just beginning. Didn't I say it clearly? **Either you have your heart stolen, or you steal theirs!"** Tamao said as she started to transform. That's when Tsukune heard screaming from behind him. Turning around Tsukune saw one of the guy swimmers swimming away from two of the club members. The problem was that the club members were too fast and caught up to him. Once they did, they each took a bite into him and his life force started to leave his body, turning him into an old man. "**HUHU, don't think badly of us. Luring men to the water and sucking their energy… It's simply our natural way of life."**__The voice of Tamao said but when Tsukune looked all he saw was a large fish tail dive into the water. "**Isn't it wonderful?"**__Tamao said jumping out of the water in her true form, Mermaids.

**Bite-Sized Monster Encyclopedia **

"Contrary to the sweet image projected in popular fairy tales, sailorsHYPERLINK \l "" know that these terrible beauties portend shipwrecks and death."

"What! What's going on! Mermaids…? Are mermaids really this scary!?" Tsukune panicked as tried to get out of the pool.

"**Huhu, there's no need to panic, its fine. You're special Tsukune-Kun. The truth is, I've had my eyes set on you ever sense the Entrance Ceremony. Ever since then I've spent all my time dreaming about you! You see, it's just you have such a yummy smell, just like a human Tsukune-Kun…"**__Tamao said as her mouth started to morph, until it was in the form of a gapping jaw with rows of razor sharp teeth. "**I've always wanted to eat you up! TSUKUNE!" **

"Tsukune! What's going on here!?" Moka asked returning to the pool.

"**What!? Are you back again!? Don't get in my way! But it's not like you can, since you can't swim!"**__Tamao shouted at Moka.

'_Can't swim?'_ Tsukune thought before Tamao pulled him closer to her.

"**I'm right aren't I? It's a well-known story… There's nothing you can do! Water Hater! Pitiful, why don't you just watch quietly from over there…"**__Tamao said, but to everyone's surprise Moka dived head first in to the pool.

'_**DON'T BE SUCH A FOOL!'**_Inner Moka shouted to her outer self but it was too late and Moka hit the water, which resulted inhuge sparks of electricity to shot out of the pool. During this time Tamao held on Tsukune.

"What's going on? Did Moka really just jump into the pool?" Kurumu asked as she ran up next to Hikaru.

"Yeah…" Hikaru said before holding up his right hand and firing a single Icicle at Tamao, who was hit in the head and released Tsukune.

"Tsukune! If you don't hurry and save Moka she's going to die!" Kurumu shouted to Tsukune. "Don't you know; vampires can't go into water! Because water drains a vampire's power! Is she nut's, to dive in like that?" Astonished by what he was hearing Tsukune dived under to save Moka.

"Crap…" Kurumu heard Hikaru say. Turning around to him he say that he was looking at a few Mermaids were making their way to him, than she noticed how weak he looked and thought this was her chance to finally get Hikaru as a friend. Even after apologizing to him, Hikaru still hadn't forgiven her for attacking her.

"Stay away from him!" Kurumu shouted as she stood in front of Hikaru her nails already growing.

"W-What are… you doing… Kurono…?" Hikaru asked.

"Protecting you, I don't know what they did to make you like you are, but I'm going to show you that I am you friend!" Kurumu said. That's when a huge spike of energy erupted from the pool, an energy that Hikaru and Kurumu were all too familiar with.

"**No… This overwhelming feeling, this is the rumored true form of Moka… But I never expected such a…"**__Tamao said before the water erupted from the immense energy to reveal Moka in her true form, electricity still sparking off her.

"_**How dare you… how dare you treat me like this!" **_Moka said glaring at Tamao.

"**Why don't you just leave? I've had my eyes set on Tsukune-Kun! And I'm never going to give him up to someone like you! I'll get rid of you for good!"**__ Tamao said before snapping her fingers, which resulted in every member if the swim team, even the few who were on land going after Hikaru, to swim at Moka. **"I don't know how strong you are, but in our territory a mermaid is always victorious! If you're going to beg for your life, now would be the time!"**

"_**Hummph, coming from a low-life fish who can only think about food! Don't make me laugh!" **_ Moka smirked before jumping high into the air.

"**You're too slow! Though you talk tough, it seems you're totally weak! You're a great target in mid-air! Now Die!"**__Tamao said before she jumped after Moka. Once she was within distance Moka delivered a powerful punch to Tamao's cheek.

"_**To take the bait and to be caught so easily, you really are a fish. REALIZE YOUR PLACE!"**_ Moka said before spinning in the air using her feet to strike down the other mermaids that had jumped after Tamao. Moka's spinning finally came to a stop when she landed on her feet the same time as the Mermaids hit a frozen pool, thanks to Hikaru.

"Moka-San!" Tsukune shouted as he ran up to her. Moka turned her attention to Tsukune before raising a hand, and slapping Tsukune across the face. The next few minutes were silent; even Hikaru's inner self was quiet.

"Hey…! W-What are you doing to Tsukune…!" Hikaru said, finally recovering enough to stand up.

"_**The other Moka cried… Due to her inferiority complex over being different from others, she blamed herself… for not being able to swim… She's always had to live with being hurt in human society like that! The kind of men who are unable to think anything but themselves have no right to come near me! Stay out of my sight… Tsukune!" **_ Moka said glaring at Tsukune before taking the Rosario from his hand and walking away, leaving Tsukune, Kurumu, and Hikaru stunned. Tsukune left soon after with his head down. Kurumu was about to follow him when Hikaru's inner self started to take over again and Hikaru fell to his knees, causing Kurumu to help him up and back to his dorm.

***Three days later***

Three days after the attack from the mermaids Tsukune couldn't find Moka or Hikaru anywhere. Neither on had come to class, and when he went to Hikaru's dorm it appeared that he hadn't been in there for a few days. Tsukune was feeling horrible about what happened to Moka, and thought she hated him now.

"Oh just the person I was looking for!" Shizuka said as she found Tsukune walking around the halls of the academy. "The only one's not to have picked a club appears you, Moka-Chan, Kurumu-Chan and Hikaru-Kun."

"Nekonome-Sensei… No I haven't…" Tsukune told her.

"Splendid! Then I wonder if you four would like to join my club? The newspaper club… No one's signed up and it might get shut down." Shizuka said.

"The Newspaper club?" _'Well it does seem like a normal, but all the clubs will be the same without Moka-Chan.'_

"That's great! I'll join that club." Turning around Tsukune saw that it was Moka that agreed to join the club. "Morning Tsukune-Kun!"

"Moka-Chan! I wasn't sure if you'd come back again." Tsukune said in complete shock that Moka was back and talking to him.

"I kinda slept the whole time for rejuvenation." Moka said scratching the back of her head.

"Great, that's totally Great!" Tsukune said, _'Ahh, yeah… Moka-Chan needs to have a smile on her face every day.'_

"Then you both have decided on joining the Newspaper club!" Shizuka said holding a sign saying 'Welcome to the Newspaper club."

"I'm joining too!" Tsukune and Moka turned around see Kurumu.

"That's great! Now all we need is Hikaru-Kun."

"I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at his dorm." Kurumu said placing a finger on her chin thinking.

"I went by their earlier today and couldn't find him." Tsukune said.

"Should we be worried?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"I don't think so, he'll show up soon." Tsukune said with a smile. Shizuka just smiled as her tail waged behind her and she held up another sign saying "To Be Continued!"

***END***

**Chapter 4 is finished and re-written, very different from last time! Hope you like it! Read and review!**


	4. Club Activities

**Rosario + New Students**

**Chapter 4: Club Activities **

**Originally chapter Five rewritten as chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire!**

***STORY START!***

"Good morning Tsukune-Kun! Let me drink you blood!" Moka exclaimed the morning after her return to classes before wrapping her arms around Tsukune and biting into his neck as she started drinking his blood. On the outside Tsukune may seem glad that things were back to normal between him and Moka, but on the inside Tsukune knew that he was going to have a hard time trying to mend things with Inner-Moka. It also didn't help that he couldn't find any sign of his only male friend Hikaru to ask him for his help. Not just him, but both Moka and Kurumu haven't been able to find the multi-color eyed teen. "Thanks for the meal Tsukune-Kun." Moka said as she let go of Tsukune and entered a dream-like state, leaving Tsukune to recover, or so he thought.

"Tsukune-Kun! Are you ready to start club activities today?" Kurumu asked as she pulled poor Tsukune between her breasts. This action brought Moka out of her dream-like state and to turn her attention to Kurumu.

"Kurumu-Chan, let go of Tsukune-Kun! You're going to suffocate him!" Moka said trying to pull Tsukune out of Kurumu's breast, glaring at her.

"I'm not going to suffocate him. I'm just showing my affection to my Destined One!" Kurumu said as she pulled Tsukune away from Moka and deeper into her cleavage.

"I wouldn't call suffocating Tsukune between your breasts a sign of affection, although it wouldn't be a bad way to die." A familiar male voice said from behind them. Turning around both Moka and Kurumu were surprised to see their friend Hikaru walking up to them. It was during this time that Tsukune used Kurumu's surprised state to escape her breasts, only to enter the same state of shock as both Moka and Kurumu. "Hey guys, sorry about not being in class I've…" That's as far as Hikaru got before he was wrapped in a hug by all three of his friends.

"Hikaru! /-Kun!" All three said as the rushed to embrace their friend. All three had been really worried about him, and were glad to see he was alright.

"Where in the hell have you been?!" Kurumu asked as she slapped the back of his head after they all released the embrace.

"I've been busy." Hikaru said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm just glad to see you alright. You didn't look too good after the mermaids attacked us." Moka said.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Now come on, I hear you joined the Newspaper club and the first meeting's today." Hikaru said as he started walking towards the academy.

"Wait you mean your joining too?" Tsukune asked as they all started to walk with him.

"I don't have much of a choice in it. All my friends kind of joined the club and left me out." Hikaru said.

"Well we wouldn't have left you out if you weren't so busy dumb ass." Kurumu said slapping the back of his head again.

"Why must you slap the back of my head Kurumu?" Hikaru asked. Kurumu was about to respond when the shock of Hikaru calling her by her first name stopped her. For the last few weeks Hikaru had always called her Kurono.

"Y-you called me Kurumu, does this mean we're friends now?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry for not accepting your apology before. I-I've had issues with trust before." Hikaru said looking down at his seal. Moka saw what he was looking at and became even more curious about what power was being held back by it. Both Kurumu and Tsukune were confused as to why someone like Hikaru would have issues with trust. "Enough of this talk let's get going!" Hikaru said. After that the trip to the classroom where the Newspaper club meetings would be held was unusually quiet.

"_It's complicated, not even I know for sure… N-not e-even I know. T-truth is…"_ Moka was remembering back when she had asked Hikaru about his power. '_What power could have that kind of effect on Hikaru-Kun?' _Moka asked herself. It didn't take long before the group of four arrived at the classroom which had a sign that read 'Newspaper club'. Tsukune slide the door open they were welcomed to the sight of a happy Shizuka.

"Good Morning everyone… Oh Hikaru-Kun what a pleasant surprise, are you going to be joining the Newspaper club?" Shizuka asked when Hikaru walked in behind Tsukune.

"Hai Sensei and I do wish to apologies for my absence in class. I hope I didn't miss too much." Hikaru said as everyone sat down in the first row of desks.

"It's quiet alright, your friends explained about what happened. Well then everyone let's begin the activities of the newspaper Club!" Shizuka said holding up a newspaper.

"Are you telling us that we are the only members of the club?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course not silly" Shizuka said before a knocking at the sliding door cut her off. "Oh this must be him."

"Excuse me. Man, I'm sorry. Here I am, late on the first day." A voice said as the door to the classrooms slid open revealing a guy who had ink black hair held back by a red headband and red-violet eyes. He wore the regular male uniform, except the blazer was open and he didn't have the tie, instead he wore a small wolfs head pendent and in his hand were two bouquet of roses. "Greetings, I'm the president of the Newspaper club, Morioka Ginei." Ginei said with a smile and a gleam in his eyes before he handed Kurumu and Moka each a bouquet of roses. "Ooh! Sensei told me about you, what a beautiful new club member you are. You can call me Gin; ahh red roses are always suitable for."

"_**Why does that remind me of an old fairy tale?" **_Hikaru's inner-self asked.

'_I don't know what you're talking about, but all I know is that we're not going to be able to run those tests tonight.'_ Hikaru thought.

'_Uwaaaa! Looks like another unique personality to deal with!'_ Tsukune thought slightly jealous.

"Gin-Kun here is the only 2nd year club member; just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know about the club ok?" Shizuka said with a smile.

"Heh, you can always count on me." Gin said flashing them a bright smile.

"Tsukune, I don't do well with flirty guys." Kurumu said holding onto Tsukune's arm.

"Well I must be going since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceeding, Gin-Kun."

"Wait, you mean you're not going to stay?" Tsukune asked.

"Sorry, see you later everyone! Make friends with your Sempai!" Shizuka said before she left the room.

"Don't worry about a thing Sensei. Ok let's see, First I'll give you an explanation of just what kind of club this is. The purpose of the Newspaper club is to publish the school Newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of within the academy and putting them in the Newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time and time again for the sake of Reporting! I'll tell you right now; this ain't going to be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself." Gin said in a serious tone.

"He seems like… Someone we can depend on, right?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Tsukune said. That's when Gin gave a small grin, one that only Hikaru caught.

"I'm just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without being all strict! This is our poster AD; let's put it up in the back." Gin said holding up a poster. Five minutes later found Moka and Kurumu on chairs trying to each hold up a poster while Tsukune and Hikaru were looking at the poster in Tsukune's hands.

"Is this high enough Gin-Senpai?" Tsukune and Hikaru heard Moka asked.

"Strange poster don't you think?" Tsukune asked.

"No, just a bit higher." The two boys heard Gin say.

"True, but then again, this is a school for monsters so things are bound to be a little strange." Hikaru said to his only male friend.

"What, even Higher?" Kurumu asked.

"You do have a point there" Tsukune said.

"Yes, much much higher!" Gin said with a gleam in his eyes as Tsukune and Hikaru turned around.

"Sometimes he's flirts, sometimes he's serious, I wonder what kind of person Gin-Senpai truly is." Tsukune said before they witnessed Gin squat down and look up the skirts of both Moka and Kurumu. Tsukune was about to give Gin a piece of his mind when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't Tsukune." Hikaru said.

"What do mean don't we have to stop him…" Tsukune said before Hikaru covered his mouth.

"I'll do it. Your probably still on thin ice with Inner-Moka after the Swimming pool incident, you don't need her to think you're a pervert as well." Hikaru said taking his hand off of Tsukune's shoulder before bending down himself and placing his hand on the floor. At that moment a wall of ice began to form between Gin and the girls. "What the hell do you think you're doing Sempai? You're really going to make them put up those posters so high just so you can do this?" Hikaru asked Gin standing in front of wall of Ice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gin said standing up before the girls turned around.

"Oh please, you're really going to preteen that you weren't just looking the skirts of my friends" Hikaru asked.

"Oh nonsense. There's no way that I'm the kind of man who would do something that lame." Gin said waving his hand below his chin.

'_I can't believe him! He was peeping right?! This guy was defiantly just peeping, wasn't he?' _Tsukune thought as Moka and Kurumu made their way around Hikaru's Ice wall.

"What's going on?" They both asked.

"Oh this guy here says he got an eyeful of your panties, and I think Tsukune-San peeped as well." Gin said innocently shocking Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune.

"No it was Gin who…"

"Tsukune had nothing to do with it. Gin-Sempai here was looking at your Panties… and I m-might have caught g-glimpse of them, but I d-didn't mean too, and I was t-trying to stop Sempai from…" Hikaru said trying to defend Tsukune until Moka and Kurumu each slapped him on the cheeks. And Tsukune didn't leave unscathed either. Before storming out of the classroom they each slapped Tsukune on the cheek as well.

"Haha, way to go Moron! Thanks to you two today's meeting is over!" Gin said laughing

**~Later that night, Hikaru's room ~**

'_**Are you still trying to figure out what I am?' **_Hikaru's other-self asked as Hikaru looked through a microscope while wearing a lab coat.

"You know I am. You won't tell me what you are, and none of the scrolls and books they sent with me have nothing on the techniques that you've taught me. All I'm left to do is use my love of science to figure out just what the hell happened to me." Hikaru said before the howl of a wolf broke through the night. "Wonder what kind of monster that was? Oh will you look at that, it's a full moon tonight." Hikaru said looking out the window before turning back to his microscope.

**~The next morning~**

"I… I don't like dirty guys!" Moka said the next morning when Tsukune tried to talk to her.

"Hey, wait, are you still mad!? I told you, what happened yesterday was an accident!" Tsukune said trying to defend himself as he ran after Moka.

"It doesn't matter, I don't know you anymore!" Moka said walking away from Tsukune. '_I'm not serious but… I'm not going to talk to him or Hikaru for a while as revenge for peeping.' _Moka thought as she left Tsukune stunned. Unbenounced to them not did Gin watch the whole scene, but so did a certain secretive purple-haired girl.

"Yo, Tsukune-Kun!" Gin said after he found Tsukune wondering the halls of the academy.

"Oh, Gin-Sempai." Tsukune said coming out his depressed state.

"Today's club activities are going to be held outside. Why don't you come with me?" Gin said before leading Tsukune to the back of the school.

"Outside, but isn't this just the back of the school? Are we really having our activities here?" Tsukune asked, completely confused.

"Hahaha, don't worry everyone'll show up, just you wait. By the way sorry about yesterday. Moka-San got majorly pissed off didn't she?"

"Yeah she did, she hasn't talk to me all day. Hikaru-San has had it worse I think." Tsukune said

"Hahaha, we're here! This is the place Tsukune-Kun." Gin said stopping.

"…Here?" Tsukune asked completely confused.

"Look over there! There's a little window up there. Why doncha take a peek inside?" Gin said pointing towards a small window. "It's not going to bite, just take a look. It'll be interesting'."

"Interesting?" Tsukune asked as he stood on a box under the window.

"Oh, and one more thing. Moka-San is even better than I heard y'know… I really like her. She's even got me falling in love at first sight." Gin said turning away from Tsukune shocking Tsukune. '_Great, another guy going after Moka-Chan. If I survive this I'm asking Hikaru for help on asking Moka-Chan out.' _Tsukune thought. "I'm serious; I'm going to make sure that Moka Akashiya becomes my woman." Gin said turning back to Tsukune. Tsukune was about to respond when he heard something through the window. '_What's going on? It's sure is noisy in there… speaking of which, where exactly are we?' _Tsukune thought looking through the window to find ever man's wet dream, a girl's changing room. That's when Tsukune heard the shutter of a camera. Turning around he say Gin holding a camera.

"Peeping is a crime Tsukune-Kuun! And the photo evidence has been taken! If Moka-San see's this she's probably going to hate you forever!" Gin said in a threating manner showing Tsukune the picture of him peeping.

"SEMPAI! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, FRAME ME! PLEASE DELETE THAT PICTURE!" Tsukune shouted, which caught the attention of the girls in the changing room.

"Ain't you a dolt! Of course they're going to find out if you yell! If you don't want these pictures to be seen than keep your mouth shut about me. Heh, I'll stop at nothing to get a woman into the palm of my hand. Later Tsukune-Kun!" Gin said before disappearing in a blur.

"He- he just disappeared!" Tsukune said stunned.

"Ah there he is!" "The peeper, There's the peeper!" Two girls shouted through the window before a door near the window opened up as a mob of angry girls poured out. Fearing for his life Tsukune took off running as the mob gave chase. '_Noo, why does this stuff always happen to me!?_'Tsukune asked himself as he ran.

"HOW DARE YOU PEEP ON US!?" "We'll kill you, than catch you and kill you again." The girls yelled at Tsukune as he ran. As Tsukune was ran he didn't notice the root sticking out of the ground and trip. '_This is the worse! If Moka-Chan saw me like this…' _Tsukune thought as he tried to get up but it was too late, the mob was already upon him. Fifteen minutes later Tsukune found himself beaten and tied up by the girls thinking that things couldn't get worse. Oh how wrong he was when he saw Moka running up.

"Tsukune-Kun, is it true about the peeping?" Moka asked when she came to a stop.

"Moka-Chan! It's not like that. It's a big misunderstanding! I mean I **did** technically peep but there's a long story behind it all…" Tsukune said shocking Moka.

"It can't be… not matter what the reason! You'd never do something like that would you Tsukune-Kun? Never ever Right?" Moka asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Well, you see…" Tsukune started before Moka started running away. "I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO BELIEVE ME!" Tsukune yelled hoping Moka would come back. '_Believe me…' _Tsukune thought as the girls picked him up and carrying him off to an old shed where they threw him inside and locking the door. Getting up Tsukune tried several times to break down the door but found it too hard, '_Damn they locked me in… He's a monster! Gin-Sempai is the kind of monster who will do anything to get a girl! If I don't do something Moka-Chan will be next!' _Tsukune thought as he leaned against the door.

"…kune! Tsukune?! Tsukune, over here!" Tsukune thought he heard Kurumu's voice.

**~WITH MOKA~**

After running away from Tsukune Moka had tried to find Hikaru, even if she was ignoring him today after yesterday's stunt, and try to figure out what was going on. When she was unable to find Hikaru Moka decided to spend her time thinking on the roof of one of the academy buildings.

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-San." A voice said behind Moka. Turning around she had hoped that it was Hikaru but found it to be Gin. "It's evening already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight." Gin said.

"Gin…Sempai…"

"D'ya hear about Tsukune… Seems he got caught peeping and he's still being confined. Are you waiting for the guy Moka-San?" Gin asked. When Moka looked away Gin knew he had her. "I don't know who took it… but this picture has been goin' around." Gin said holding up the picture he had token of Tsukune earlier.

"This is… a picture of the peeper!" Moka said in shock as she took the picture into her hands.

"We'll keep quiet about that picture of Tsukune-Kun, it's so pathetic. And Moka-San, just forget about a guy like that." Gin said as he wrapped arm around Moka's shoulders.

"Wha…" Moka said in shock. How could she forget Tsukune?

"Tonight I'll console you." Gin said with a smile.

**~HIKARU~**

After yesterday's incident with Kurumu and Moka, and the attack from Kurumu he received this morning Hikaru thought it might be better to stay away from the academy today and headed out to explore the forest outside the academy. Eventually he found a large pond where he could think about pretty much anything in peace. Taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants Hikaru walking into the pond feeling the cool refreshment of the water to wash over him.

"It's amazing that a world of monsters would have a place as peaceful as this." Hikaru said to himself or so he thought.

"If you talk like that people are going to think you might be a human." Mizore said as she walked out of the tree line.

"Wha… oh hey Mizore-Chan. What brings you out here?" Hikaru asked as he walked out of the water.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I usually come out here when I want to get away from the academy." Mizore said as she walked to the water's edge.

"Heh I thought I would stay away from the academy today so I was exploring the forest when I found this pond." Hikaru said as he turned back to water.

"I heard Tsukune was caught peeping through a girls changing room." Mizore said after a moment of silence.

"Are you serious? I never would have thought Tsukune would peep. It just doesn't seem right." Hikaru said.

"I don't know if it's true of not. I just though you should know what's happening to you friend." Mizore said picking up a stone before skipping it across the pond.

"He could be you friend you know. We all could if you let us. No one deserves to be alone, especially someone as unique as you." Hikaru said skipping a rock himself.

"Unique? You don't think I'm a freak? A weirdo?" Mizore asked.

"Now why would you think that? Mizore-Chan I've known you for a month now, and I consider you one of my friends, even if you don't think the same as me, and I wouldn't dream of calling you a freak or a weirdo, now me, on the other hand, I'm a different story." Hikaru said skipping a second rock. Hikaru was too busy watch the pond and the rock that he didn't see the blush that overtook her cheeks.

"What about the other's? Can you say that they will think the same?" Mizore asked.

"If I was to give my best guess I think Moka and Tsukune would think the same as me. I'm not the sure about Kurumu; I didn't trust her too much at first until she was willing risk herself to protect me after I was weakened by the Swimming club. But I believe that if given time she'll become a good friend." Hikaru said. Mizore was about to respond when both of them felt a release of powerful energy, followed by a second release a few minutes later, the second was one that Hikaru was all too familiar with. "My friends are in trouble." Hikaru said looking towards the Academy.

"How can you tell?" Mizore asked looking at Hikaru. For Mizore there was something different about him that made her want to learn more.

"I know that Energy, Moka-San has been released. Mizore come with me and help us. It will be the best way to show you want to be friends." Hikaru said holding out his hand. After a bit of thinking Mizore nodded and took Hikaru's hand, a blush on her face at the skin contact, realizing that Hikaru wasn't wearing his gloves.

"But how are we going to be able to get back to the academy in time help your friends?" Mizore asked.

"I suggest you hold on tight." Hikaru said picking Mizore up bridal style before disappearing from the pond in a blur, leaving only the sound of static.

**~MOKA AND GIN~**

"KYAA, Let go of me! What are you doing Sempai!?" Moka asked trying to get away from Gin.

"What, am I not just holding you tenderly?" Gin asked innocently holding onto Moka so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"No! You just felt me up!" Moka said feeling violated.

"Well it is a full moon out, isn't it? On nights if a full I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose control. So just give in. When I go wild my sudden urges make me go crazy." Gin said trying to kiss Moka.

"NO! STOP!" Moka shouted using as much strength as she could muster to push Gin away, sending him flying strait into the building that housed the stairwell. "Tsukune-Kun… Tsukune-Kun said he didn't mean to peep." Moka said looking back at the pictures. "So I'm waiting for him! Rather than this picture I want to believe Tsukune-Kun!" Moka said tossing the pictures away to the wind.

"Hahaha… Are you serious? How admirable. I'm falling for you harder and harder Moka-San…" Gin said standing up in rubble. "But… I told ya… right? That on a night of a full moon, my self-control _weakens. When my… Emotions excite me so much… _**I suddenly lose control of myself!"**__Gin said as he began to change into his true form. **"Then I'll make you my woman by force Moka Akashiya!"**__Gin said__as he overshadowed Moka.

"WAIT!"

"**What… What are you going here?"**__Gin said turning to the voice that had stopped him from making Moka his woman. The voice turned out to be Kurumu in her succubus form carrying Tsukune.

"Tsukune-Kun, Kurumu-Chan!" Moka said surprised to see two of the three friends.

"**You… Weren't you locked up?"**__Gin growled.

"Kurumu-Chan rescued me."

"No one believed me but… I **saw **it! Gin-Sempai called Tsukune over and after that made Tsukune-Kun Peep!" Kurumu shouted. This caused Moka to gasp and Gin to growl out in anger.

"**DAMN! How dare you get in the way of our special moment! BACK OFF"**__Gin shouted out as he revealed his full true form: Werewolf.

**~Bite Size Monster Dictionary~**

A werewolf is a ferocious wild beast-like monster. Normally it is in human form, however, on moon nights, it transforms into a werewolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th Century, with its power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight.

'_This is Gin-Sempai's true form!? A wolf! This is just like his personality.' _Tsukune thought before he started running towards Moka. "I've got save Moka-Chan…"

"Tsukune-Kun, Wait it's dangerous! A werewolf and a vampire are equally strong monsters! Even if she attacks him directly, her chances are…" Kurumu said but Tsukune wasn't listening. As Tsukune ran to Moka, who was running to him, he didn't see that Gin has disappeared only to reappear in a blur and trip Tsukune.

"**Don't even think you have a chance idiot!"**__Gin said as Tsukune fell towards Moka.

"Tsukune-Kun!" Moka shouted as she tried to catch him, only for Gin to stomp on Tsukune's back.

"**I guess you want to die… Since you can't keep you hand's off Moka-San, Tsukune-Kun! So hurry up and DIE!"** Gin shouted as she went for a strike only to stop as a large amount of energy was released from Moka as she began to transform into her true form. **"What… What is this?"**__Gin asked. Tsukune looked up and was surprised to see that in his hand was Moka's Rosary.

"The Rosary on Moka's chest came off! Was that just by chance that the seal was broken?!" Kurumu wondered.

"**Red eyes… Could it be? Could it be she's a…Vampire!?"** Gin said as the energy around Moka began to die down. "**Heh! This is…This is Moka-San's true Form! HAHAHAHA! Awesome! Even after transforming, you're still Beautiful Moka Akashiya! I could care less that you're a vampire! I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman!" **Gin shouted as he pounced.

'_Even as a wolf, His personality doesn't change!' _Tsukune thought as he got up off the ground.

"_**Don't mess around with me!" **_Moka said as she tried to strike at Gin, only for gin to give a feral grin and disappear before reappearing onto of the stairwell house.

"_**What are you fighting way over there for?"**_ Gin said as he crossed his arms.

"HE VANISHED!" Tsukune said in complete shock

"What incredible lightning speed!" Kurumu said.

"**If a vampire's powers is strength, than a werewolf's power is speed! And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed! Tonight the full moon is shining as brightly as ever!"** Gin shouted as he jumped off the roof he was standing on, _**"On the night of a full moon, a werewolf is invisible!" **_Gin said as he used his speed to move around the roof as a lightning fast pace, throwing Moka off.

"_**What" 'I can't see him… So this is the speed of a werewolf …' **_Moka thought as she tried to get a fix on where Gin was. What no one noticed was that a thin layer of Ice began to form over the roof.

"**Give it up! As long as the full moon is out it will my vitroyyyyy…"** Gin said as he slipped on the ice into the railing. **"Where in the hell did the Ice come from" **Gin asked just as confused as Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka. Before anyone could react a bullet of crimson energy hit Gin and sent him sliding across the ice. When everyone looked at were the attack came from Kurumu and Tsukune was surprised to see Hikaru standing on the stair house with a girl that no one had seen before.

"Hikaru!" They shouted as Moka turned to glare at him.

"**What the hell are you doing here?" **Gin shouted at the new arrivals.

"When I felt Inner Moka being released I thought I would stop by and see if our help was needed. Looks like we made just in time." Hikaru said as he took Mizore by the hand and disappeared in a blur and a sound of static. Hikaru and Mizore reappeared near Tsukune and Kurumu leaving a boom and static sound.

"How in the hell are you able to do that? And what the hell was that attack?" Kurumu asked.

"That was my Sonido, which allows me to travel at high speeds, faster than the eye can see. And the attack I think it's called Bala, which is basically hardened Reiatsu in a quick attack." Hikaru said releasing Mizore's hand as Gin turned to glare at them.

"**It doesn't matter what you do! Moka-San will still become my woman!" **Gin shouted as he tried to strike at Moka again, only problem was that during the interruptions the moon was covered by the clouds. This meant that Gin was much slower than before and Moka was able grab and stop Gin. **"What? I stopped? Could it be? Oh shit! The moon's hidden behind the clouds! I can't use my full power without the moon!" **Gin said before Moka glared at him and began to squeeze on Gins wrist. **"Wait! Don't get too hasty! I can still defeat you with or without the moon! I'll show you what the natural energy of a monster is! Just be a good girl and become my woman Moka!" **Gin said as he tried to slash at Moka, only for Moka to deliver a hard roundhouse kick to his head. The kick was so hard that it sent Gin crashing into the railing, which bent under Gin's body. Hikaru fired a Bala at him just to send him over the edge.

"_**Weakling… Did you really think someone like yourself was fit to be with me? Realize you place. If you're going to make a pass at me you had better prepare your body first." **_Moka said looking at Tsukune, who walked over to her and handed back the Rosary. Before Tsukune could even speak Moka snatched the Rosary and placed back on her choker before reverting back to outer Moka, who collapsed in Tsukune's arms.

"You're friends are, unique." Mizore said to Hikaru.

"We're all different; it's those differences that make our group unique." Hikaru said as Moka recovered from the sealing.

"Um, Hikaru? Who exactly is she?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes Hikaru? Who is she, and why have you been hiding her from us?" Kurumu asked with as smirk on her face that made Mizore blush.

"I haven't been hiding her, she's been hiding herself. Everyone I would like to introduce my friend Mizore Shirayuki. Mizore these are my friends Aono Tsukune, Moka Akashiya, and Kurumu Kurono." Hikaru said introducing his friends to each other.

"Oh you're the girl who help my after I ran from the pool! But when I talked to you, you said you were unsure if you wanted to be friends." Moka said.

"I know, but Hikaru-Kun changed my mind." Mizore said.

"Well any friend of Hikaru's is a friend of ours!" Tsukune said with a smile.

"See I told you that they'd accept you." Hikaru said with a nudge.

"So Mizore, does this mean you'll be joining the Newspaper club with us?" Kurumu asked.

"I guess… I mean if you'll allow me?" Mizore said looking down.

"Great! But for now I think it's time for us to rest. We need to print an early edition of the paper to clear Tsukune's name." Hikaru said. With the other's nodding they all made their way to their dorm rooms for a good night's rest. The next day all five members of the newspaper club met up and created an early addition of the paper that cleared Tsukune's name of the peeping charges and revealed that it was Gin that caused the peeping riots. While Tsukune, Kurumu, Hikaru, and Mizore were handing out the paper Moka was hanging one up on a bulletin board. Poor Tsukune had the unfortunate luck of trying to ask Moka a question and when he looked at her to ask the question got a quick peek under Moka's skirt on accident, but Moka kicked him in the face to stop him from looking. All the while Gin was running for his life from a mob of angry girls, all who had read the paper.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Well that's the end of chapter four! I do hope that you find my rewrite to be of your liking.**

**P.S. Hey everyone please see my profile and participate in my poll about Hikaru's Hollow Form! The poll will be open for a few more chapters, when Kuyou enters and tries to kill Tsukune. Vote for your favorite!**


	5. Of Witches and Hollows!

**Rosario + New Students**

**Chapter 5: Of Witches and Hollows**

**A.N. As to Hikaru's Hollow form, I have a poll on my profile with four options that you may choose from. If you feel that you have a good idea for the hollow form that is n just send me a message and if I like it I'll add it to the poll.**

**1. Bat (Similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's Resurrección): 5**

**2. Wyvern: 3**

**3. Kitsune: 1**

**4. Harpy:**

**~Disclaimer~**

**I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire so no suing!**

**Chapter START!**

A total of one and a half months have passed since Aono Tsukune, an ordinary human, started attending Yōkai Academy, a school designed to teach monster's to blend into human society. Now why in the love that all that is holy would a human continue to attend a school for monster's who would have no problem killing him? Well Tsukune's reason was Moka Akashiya, also known as the academies number one beauty and Tsukune's crush. Ever since he had met the pink haired vampire he has fallen for her more and more. It didn't help that since meeting her that Tsukune has also meet Kurumu Kurono and the blue haired succubus has chosen Tsukune as her destined one. It did help that Tsukune had Hikaru Akiyama that he could talk to if he needed help. But Hikaru brings with him whole new level of mystery. For some unknown reason Hikaru has never once revealed his true form, or even hinted as to where he was from. The only thing they really knew about the multi-colored eyed white haired teen was that he could use some strange techniques called Bala and Sonido, and Moka knew that something was sealed inside him. Eventually Hikaru introduced Mizore Shirayuki, a girl who is shrouded in just as much mystery as Hikaru himself, to everyone and they became quick friends.

At the moment all five friends could be found standing in front of a bulletin board that had the scores for the midterms posted. Everyone was nervous on how they did on the exams. As it would turnout Moka was able to rank lucky number thirteenth. While it's not in the top ten, it is very high.

"Moka-Chan… You incredible, I've got to follow your example!" Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head ranking only 128th which was right in the middle.

"Oh, it's not that great." Moka said blushing and looking away.

"Next time we should study together, than you could teach me your study methods." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Sure and in return you let me drink you blood, okay Tsukune-Kun?" Moka said causing Tsukune to face fault.

"Ha I knew she was going to ask about drinking his blood this early." Hikaru said, after finding out he was ranked 64th.

"Yes, but I don't think that's what you meant." Mizore said not really caring about the rankings.

"Huh I can't seem to find mine. Guess they forgot to put me on." Kurumu said before pulling Tsukune into her breasts, "You'll help me study won't you Tsukune-Kun?" All while this was happening, a young Yukari Sendo watched in envy at how happy they all seemed to be. Yukari was actually ranked number one, a young genius dressed in a witches outfit.

"Congratulations Yukari-San, It looks like your number on again. Just as I'd expected from the girl genius. Even if your only 11 it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing." Yukari turned around to see her class representative and two of his flunkies behind him. "But listen up; please don't get all high and mighty. Because in my eyes your nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk! And what's the big idea of this outfit? It completely defies school rules. I despise people who stick out." The representative said as he pushed Yukari in the head. Tsukune and his friends were walking by the scene when Hikaru noticed what was happening. Choosing to stop Hikaru listened in on what was happening between the representative and the young witch. "As your representative, your very existence gives me a headache. After all you're true form is a witch is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting just thinking that you're in the same grade as me." He said getting in Yukari's face. Hikaru was about to blast a Bala at his face when he saw Yukari flick her hand and a rock flew up and hit the representative in the head.

"Ha-ha you deserved that!" Yukari said laughing.

"Hey what the hell'd you do to me!?" The representative shouted as he started to transform and attack Yukari when a Bala hit him in the face "Who the hell did that!" he shouted as he looked around to find who had hit him with the weird attack when Moka ran up and put herself between the representative and Yukari.

"Stop! I'm sorry I don't have anything to do with this but I can't let this go… Please stop using violence towards girls." Moka said. Hikaru smiled knowing Moka would be able to defuse the situation better than him. Yukari was surprised that Moka Akashiya was actually defending her.

"Moka-Chan!" Tsukune shouted as he, Kurumu, and Mizore ran up to her and Hikaru. Seeing Moka, and her friends show up the class representative took a step back.

"There are too many spectators." He whispered before turning to his flunkies. "You had better remember this Yukari, Come on boys let's get out of here." He said before turning around and walking away.

**~Lunch room~**

"Thank you soooo much you really saved me! My name is Yukari Sendo!" Yukari said once she sat down at the table with Moka, Tsukune. Mizore, Kurumu and Hikaru had somehow disappeared during the commotion

"I heard that even though you're in the same as us, you're only 11? And ranked number one? You're really smart aren't you Yukari-Chan? And that outfit is so cool." Moka said to Yukari which caused her to blush.

'_Wow, she's only 11 and in high school, doesn't that make me feel stupid'_ Tsukune thought with a sweat drop.

"…no well… Cool is such… I mean I'm not… I'm just…" Yukari said before hiding her face under her hat, "You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet Moka-San. You know actually, I… I…I Wuv you Moka-San!" Yukari suddenly shouted out as she jumped and hugged Moka! Both Tsukune and Moka were surprised by this confession. "Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. And after you saved me today my heart was made up! Please go out with me? Is it so bad dating someone like me?" Yukari asked looking in Moka's eyes

"Um… as a friend…" Moka said unsure about the whole situation.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Yukari shouted!

**~In the Hallway~**

Moka was feeling weird, and kind of violated, and for good reason. After Meeting the young witch Yukari Moka and Tsukune were on their way to their next class when Yukari suddenly came up behind her, slid her hands underneath Moka's arms, and started fondling her breasts and it was getting weird responses from everyone in the hall.

"Wow! Moka-San's chest is even bigger than it looks!" Yukari said as she continued to fondle Moka's Breasts. "It's soooo soft! Like a dream!"

"Stop… For some reason, I can't move!" Moka said as she and Yukari fell backwards. Finally having enough of what was happening to Moka Tsukune spoke up.

"WAIT! What in the world are you girls doing!" Tsukune shouted which resulted in Yukari releasing Moka and standing up.

"Please stay out of our way. I know all about you! Aono Tsukune, Grades: middle of the middle, Athletic abilities: Average, almost like a human. No hobbies or special Skills! You're the picture perfect ordinary boy! You and Moka-San are like a snapping turtle and the moon! You're way too different for each other. I love Moka-San. So I don't want my beautiful Moka-San to be brought down into the dirt by someone like you! That's why I'm declaring war on you!" Yukari said as she pulled out her heart-shaped wand. "Magical Wand! I'll make sure you never come close to Moka-San!" She said pointing to a supply locker, which swung open as the contents came alive and started to chase Tsukune. When Tsukune wasn't able to outrun the brooms and buckets he was repeatedly beat over the head by them.

"Tsukune-Kun!" Moka shouted as she watched Tsukune get hit by a broom.

"It's magic! I used magic with this magical wand in order to control the brooms! 'Cuz I'm a witch! Using my magic, I'll fight off any boys that come near my Moka-San!

**~Bite Size Monster Dictionary~**

**~Known since ancient times, they are a race on the boundary of between human and Yōkai. They live in harmony with nature deep within the woods, far from human habitation. It is said that they have the power to use magic by harnessing the power of nature~**

'_Isn't it against school rules to reveal your true identity!?' _Moka and Tsukune thought, with Tsukune sporting a large bump on his head. Tsukune then saw the brooms begin their assault again Tsukune ran for his life, only for the brooms to catch him again and beat him until Kurumu showed up and destroyed the brooms with her nails before taking Tsukune into the newspaper clubs classroom to play doctor.

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu asked when Tsukune told her who had done this to him.

"Yeah she's a total pain… Even though we still have stuff to do for our club, Thanks to Yukari-Chan I can't even talk to Moka-Chan." Tsukune said looking down at the deck. When Tsukune couldn't see her Kurumu pumped her fist up in triumph.

'_YAHOO! Thanks to her, I'm alone with Tsukune-Kun! Thank you Yukari Sendo!' _"I've heard rumors about that girl too! Even though she's called a girl genus or whatever, she sounds like she's still a selfish little child! I heard she's always playing pranks and is hated by her class." Kurumu said as she got closer to Tsukune. What they didn't know was that the witch in question was listening in on them, hiding outside the classroom window. Smirking Yukari pulled out a Warawara doll, or a voodoo doll made out of straw, and put a strand of Tsukune's hair in it.

"I'll totally destroy the closeness between Moka-San and Tsukune-San for good!" Yukari said as she started making the Warawara doll hit himself in the face, which resulted in Tsukune hitting himself in the face. At that time Moka was walking to the classroom wondering where Yukari had disappeared to and why the classroom was so noisy.

"Sorry for being late to the club!" Moka said as she entered the room only to see Tsukune garb ahold of Kurumu's breasts and fondle them.

"It's not like that; my body is acting on its own!" Tsukune said finally able to remove his hands from a blushing Kurumu. That was when everyone heard Yukari giggling outside the room. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GIRL! I'M PISSED NOW!" Tsukune shouted before they all made their way outside where Yukari was. Moka looked down at Yukari who was sticking her tongue out at Tsukune.

"Tsukune let's calm down." Moka said trying to calm Tsukune down.

"You're too easy on her Moka-Chan! You've got to tell her she's being a bother! I mean, it's best for Yukari-Chan's sake as well, right?" Tsukune asked.

"…I suppose but…" Moka started. '_A bother!? Even to Moka-San?' _Yukari thought.

"If Yukari-Chan hangs out with just you Moka-Chan then won't she lose all her friends… and end up totally alone?" Tsukune asked.

"… I don't mind, after all I'm a genius! I'm sorry, but I don't want such low-ability friends." Yukari said.

"Yukari-Chan!"

"Besides… besides ever since Hikaru-Oni-San left I've always always been alone!" Yukari said.

'_Hikaru-Oni-San? Does she know our Hikaru?'_ the three though.

"Yukari-Chan…" Tsukune started before Yukari pulled out her wand and a metal washtub fell out of the sky and onto Tsukune's head.

"AHAHAHA I gotcha, I gotcha!" Yukari shouted before running off.

"Why you little…" Tsukune said as he tried to give chase, only for Moka to stop him.

"Wait! It's awful for you to be mad at her, Tsukune." Moka said.

"Wah! Why are you mad at me? Why don't you just leave her alone, Moka-Chan?" Tsukune asked as they watched Yukari run off.

**~Cliff overlooking the blood red water near campus~**

While Moka and Tsukune were talking to Yukari after meeting the witch Mizore set out to find were Hikaru had disappeared to. Even with Mizore's training from her home village it was hard finding someone who could disappear and reappear with relative ease. Eventually Mizore was able to trace Hikaru to a cliff overlooking the large body of water near campus. When she found him Mizore was surprised to see Hikaru with a ball of crimson energy focusing an inch away from him mouth. To Mizore the ball felt similar to Hikaru's Bala attack, but more potent. Eventually the ball of energy shank in size before disappearing, and once gone Hikaru opened his mouth which released the crimson energy in a powerful beam attack. Once the attack died down Hikaru stood still for a few seconds before falling to a knee, panting.

"Hikaru-Kun!" Mizore shouted as she ran to his side.

"_**Congratulations, you are now able to do what even the lower level Gillian's are able to do. But it would seem you're too weak to use it more than once, or even make your own variation of the Cero." **_Hikaru's Inner hollow said.

'_I did it, now give me that memory!' _Hikaru shouted back in his head. After meeting the young Witch Yukari a new memory from Hikaru's past was unlocked, but his hollow form was able to get ahold of the memory first before Hikaru had a chance to see it. His Hollow said that the only way to get the memory from him was to perform a powerful Hollow technique, the Cero, to his liking.

"_**What do you take me for, a dumb ass? I said that it had to be to my specs. Like I said any lower level Gillian can create a Cero from their mouth. You want your memory back? Than create the Cero from your hand or the tips of your fingers. Good luck Kingie! AHAHAHAHA"**_ Hikaru's Hollow self said before cutting of the connection between the two.

"Damn Him…" Hikaru said out loud, not realizing Mizore was right by his side.

"Who are you talking about?" Mizore asked as she tried to pull him to his feet.

"Oh, hey Mizore, how long have you been standing there?" Hikaru asked as he stood help with Mizore's help.

"Since right before you fired that blast of energy. Who were you talking about?" Mizore asked again.

"I… I call him the voice in my head that's been teaching me about my powers, seeing as how I can't remember anything about them." Hikaru said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You can't remember? Do you mean you have Amnesia or that someone never taught you?" Mizore asked.

"I have retrograde amnesia, or that's what they told me. I can't remember anything from before I woke up after being smuggled out of my home city by my only friends at the time. They never told me why just that they thought it would be better to get me out of there before it was too late. After that they spent the next three months re-teaching me everything they could before they eventually had to return. When that time came they sent me here so I could better learn about myself and my hidden powers." Hikaru said looking out over the cliff remembering the three months he had with his friends, but to him they felt more like siblings. Mizore was about to respond when a roar and a crunch cut her off. Turning towards the sound both Mizore and Hikaru's eyes widen in surprise to the sight of a tree flying towards them. Reacting out of instinct Hikaru grabbed Mizore's hand and used Sonido to move them out of the way.

"What in world could have caused that?" Hikaru asked Mizore once they were safe. Mizore just shrugged her shoulders when another roar erupted through the tree line as a large creature with a humanoid looking black body with a hole in the chest, and a white mask which resembled a bulls head.

"What kind of monster is that?!" Mizore asked.

"I have no idea but for some reason its Reiryoku feel oddly familiar to me." Hikaru said as the beast sniffed at the air before turning its attention to them and releasing the same roar as they had heard earlier.

"Why do I have the feeling that it's looking at us like we're lunch?" Mizore asked.

"_**Because you are lunch, for a Hollow, like the one before you, you dumb asses!"**_ Hikaru's inner Hollow said.

'_Hollow? What in the hell is a Hollow?'_ Hikaru asked.

"_**A Hollow is a creature created when the soul of the dearly departed are unable to cross over and began to grow corrupt and mindless. Hollow's will feed off the souls of the living and sometimes other Hollow's to fill up the feeling of emptiness in themselves that is left by the Hollowfication." **_ Hikaru's Hollow form said.

"Mizore-Chan I need you to get out of here and find Moka-San and Tsukune." Hikaru said turning to the girl beside him.

"Are you insane? You want me to leave you here alone with that thing? You still haven't recovered from using that Cero!" Mizore protested.

"Look I know that this sounds crazy but this thing, this Hollow, has a higher Reiryoku than both of us. Even If I could use the Cero again I don't know how powerful it would be. Our only hope of killing that Hollow is if we had Moka-San's help." Hikaru said before the Hollow roared once again and began to charge at them. Using Sonido again Hikaru was able to move himself and Mizore out of the Hollows path and near the tree line. "Get going and hurry. I don't know how long I can continue to dodge it."

"I'm not leaving you to fight that beast alone! I thought we were friends?! Friends don't let other friends fight alone!" Mizore said almost on the verge of tears at the aspect of losing another friend was too much for her. Mizore was about to steel herself and transform into her true form when Hikaru stopped her.

"You don't understand Mizore-Chan! I know you strong and can take care of yourself but with me the way I am, and without Moka-San's help that Hollow will wreak havoc on the Campus! Hollows feed on the souls of the living! If not stopped now it will move on to the weaker monsters and start to grow stronger!" Mizore was about to argue back when the Hollow roared out again and started to charge again but was stopped when Hikaru fired a Bala that hit the Hollow in the mask and halted its movement. "Please just go now!" Hikaru shouted. Seeing no other choice in the manner Mizore turned towards the Academy and started running as fast as her legs could take her. "I really hope she doesn't hate me after this." Hikaru said to himself before turning to the hollow.

"**You really think that sending that girl for help will help you any?" **The hollow said catching Hikaru off guard.

"You can speak? That means you're not mindless like the voice in my head said.

"**I don't know what voice you're talking about but of course I can talk. Only the lowly Gillian and lower Hollows are mindless monsters. What's got me curious is why your Reiryoku resembles that of an Arrancar's and a Human." **The Hollow said.

"Gillian, that's the same name the voice said. And what do you mean my Reiryoku is like an Arrancar. In fact what the hell is an Arrancar?" Hikaru asked the Hollow.

"**You want to know what an Arrancar is. Than defeat me and I'll tell you!" **

"Bring it!" Hikaru shouted before firing a Bala.

**~Back with Moka and Tsukune~**

"Why don't you just forget about Yukari-Chan? She really made me suffer a lot. Why are you siding with her?" Tsukune asked Moka

"But it's not like that. Why can't you understand Yukari-Chan's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her?" Moka asked before she ran after the young witch.

"Well… You get the feeling that she's a witch! It could be that she's part of the hated race…" Kurumu said as they watched Moka leave.

"Huh… Hated?" Tsukune asked.

"You didn't know? Look, it's hard to tell if a witch is supernatural or a human being right? Long ago they were called the "boarder beings" that connected the human and supernatural worlds, but today, their race is called half-breeds and their discriminated against. On top of that their hated in the human world as well. During the middle ages there were these things call 'witch hunts' where many witch were killed by the humans. You know, that girl may have in fact been alone all this time." Kurumu said to Tsukune. After a few minutes of thinking Tsukune made up his mind and began to run in the direction of Moka, followed behind by Kumuru.

**~Forrest outside the campus~**

After running away from Tsukune and Moka, Yukari found herself thinking back to the time she had spent with Hikaru Akiyama, her adopted older brother. While Hikaru was only with Yukari for a month before he was forced to leave she felt a bond between sibling between them, even her mother and father treated the blue eyed** (1)** teen like a son. While Yukari was thinking about her brother, wondering where she was going she bumped into her class representative, who was eager to finish what was started earlier before Hikaru and Moka stepped in.

"**So disgusting. Understand that we have need for a girl like you in our class. So we're going to do everyone a favor and rid you from the academy!" **The representative said as he and his cronies began to transform into their true forms: Lizard men.

_**~Bite Size Monster Dictionary~**_

_**Lizardman**_

_**A reptilian humanoid with a face of a lizard, despite their outward appearance, they possess a high intellectual ability. Their bonds with their friends are strong, but are aggressive to anyone else. They are a race of war-like hunters.**_

Yukari tried to defend herself with her wand but her class representative bit down on it and began to eat it.

"**What should we do with her?" **He asked as he ate the wand.

"**Why don't we eat her? The fogs thick and no one will miss her.**_**" **_One of the other lizardmen said.

'_No, my wand… without it I can't use my magic. Plus it was a gift from Hikaru-Oni-San.' _Yukari thought as her class representative finished eating the wand.

"**THAT SOUNDS GOOD! WE SHOULD EAT HER!"**The representative said before going in for a large bite out of Yukari, only to be stopped when a pair of Icicles imbedded themselves into his jaw, which caused him to roar in pain.

"Stop it! Get your hands off her!" Moka shouted as she ran up to the lizardmen as Mizore ran out of the tree line. When Moka saw they Ice she thought it was Hikaru that had come to help, but was surprised to see Mizore.

'_Damn it why does this have to happen now? Hikaru-Kun is in trouble.' _Mizore thought looking between the lizardmen, Yukari and Moka.

"**Damn… It's Moka Akashiya again. You've caught us at a bothersome time…"**The representative said as he pulled the ice out of his jaw.

"Run! Please run, Moka-San or you'll be eaten! Just forget about me!" Yukari called out to Moka from behind the Lizardmen.

"It's alright Yukari-Chan. I'll put myself on the line for you. Don't act so tough. It's alright to ask for help when you can't do something yourself." Moka said which caught Mizore and Yukari off guard. "Be honest, you say that you love me but what you really want is someone to be kind to you, Like you brother Hikaru. The only reason you pulled all those pranks was because you want the attention you got from him. You wanted someone to pay attention, to acknowledge you." Moka said.

"**What are you talking about? Just hurry up and get out of here."** The representative said.

"You've always been alone, especially after Hikaru-Kun left. You're not the only one Yukari-Chan. All of us, Me Kurumu-Chan, Mizore-Chan, Tsukune-Kun, even Hikaru-Kun, we've all felt alone. But we found each other and became friends; that's why I want to help you.

"**What are you blathering about? Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us?" **One of the lizardmen said as they began to walk towards Moka. They didn't get far when they became completely frozen. Moka eyes widen in surprise and again started looking around hoping Hikaru was there to help. What she saw however was Mizore, whose hair had changed to look like icicles and her hands were ice claws.

"Mizore-Chan…" Moka said.

"I'm sorry but there isn't much time to explain. Hikaru-Kun is in trouble, and he sent me to find you and Tsukune-San." Mizore said causing Yukari and Moka's eyes to widen in surprise.

'_Hikaru-Oni-San is here? No, that can't be." _Yukari thought before biting down on the representative's arm causing him to let go of her.

"**Ow, what do you think you're doing you little brat!" **The representative said as he went to strike at Yukari. Closing her eyes Yukari prepared herself for the end, only for it to never come.

"Look out!" Tsukune shouted as he ran past Moka, Mizore, the frozen lizardmen, and the representative, to push Yukari out of the way and receive the attack on his back.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka shouted.

"Tsukune-San… but why? Why would you do that for me?" Yukari asked as Tsukune held onto his shoulder in pain.

"I'm sorry about before, if I had understood you a little better… Let me help you. So don't think of yourself as alone anymore." Tsukune said as Moka and Mizore tried to make their way over to him.

"**Another one?! Don't take me so lightly! I'll make mincemeat out of all of you!" **The representative called out as he went to attack Tsukune again. Using what strength he had left Tsukune reached us and grabbed ahold of Moka's Rosary, pulling it off the chain, and releasing the seal. The large amount of Yōkai released as Moka transformed into her silver haired true form caused the ice that had frozen the other lizardmen to shatter. **"What!? What in the world is this powerful supernatural energy?" **The lizardmen asked. Looking between Tsukune and Moka Yukari was surprised by the transformation.

"This is Moka-San's True form?" Yukari asked herself. Moka gave of a smirk before moving faster than the Lizardmen could see and took out the two lizards that were previously frozen.

"**My friends… They were taken out in an instant!" **Yukari's class representative said as Moka turn her attention to him and charged. "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" **He shouted as he tried to strike at Moka. Dodging the Lizardmans large claw Moka delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his head causing teeth and scales to break before he was sent flying back ways into unconscious.

"_**Small fry… after all, you are the king of garbage that can only wield power over weaker beings." **_ Moka said as she crossed her arms under her breasts and Kurumu ran up, late for the show.

"Tsukune-Kun! Yukari-Chan! Are you ok? …ah." Kurumu said as she came to a stop.

"Why…? After I've done such horrible things to you? Why? Why did you come for someone like me?" Yukari asked. Everyone looked at each other before Tsukune turned to the young witch.

"From now on, let's be friends, ok? You aren't alone anymore Yukari-Chan." Tsukune said with smile. Yukari was so over joyed that she was about to start crying when Mizore stopped her.

"I know that this is a happy moment but we don't have the time. Hikaru-Kun is in trouble and if we don't hurry… I don't even want to think about it." Mizore said catching everyone's attention.

"Hikaru? Is his full name Hikaru Akiyama?" Yukari asked instantly at Mizore's side. Everyone, including Moka was surprised by this. While they thought there was a possibility that the Same Hikaru they knew was Yukari's brother, they all thought the chances were low.

"Y-yes, it is." Mizore said.

"Where is he!? If Hikaru-Oni-San is in trouble than we have to help!" Yukari said pulling on Mizore's sweater sleeves.

"Don't just stand there Mizore-Chan, We need to hurry." Tsukune said standing up only to fall back down in pain.

"Tsukune-Kun/San!" Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore said as Tsukune got back up.

"_**It might be best that you go back to the academy." **_ Moka said uncrossing her arms.

"No, Hikaru-San is our friend; I will not stand by when I can do something." Tsukune said before pulling out a scroll from his pocket and unrolling it. A few weeks ago Hikaru had given him the scroll and taught him how to seal and unseal things from within it with what little Reiryoku** (2)** he had. Inside the scroll was a small vial that contained regular water along with a small amount of Phoenix flower dew, along with Hikaru's old gloves.

"Where did you get those!?" Kurumu asked as Tsukune drank the contents of the vial. Slowly the wounds on his back began to heal.

"Hikaru-San gave them to me. Said he had no use for them. Even taught me how to use them." Tsukune said as he pulled on the gloves before resealing the vial and rolling the scroll back up. Everyone was surprised as to why Hikaru would give Tsukune the gloves except Moka. Moka was a little thankful that Hikaru gave Tsukune a way to protect himself, though she would never show it. Especially to Hikaru. Standing up Tsukune flexed his hands before turning to Mizore. "Lead the way Mizore-Chan." Looking at the others and receiving nods from them Mizore took off running in the direction of Hikaru.

**~Cliffside battle~**

When Hikaru had felt the Yōkai that was released after Moka had her Rosary pulled off he knew that help would soon be on the way. He just hoped they would hurry. The Hollow before him was proving to be a bigger challenge than anticipated. Every Bala that he would fire would either be dodged or if they did connect they would do little to no damage. And as long as he had to use Sonido to dodge the Hollow's attacks there was no way to draw in the Reishi from the surrounding area to use a Cero.

"**Is that all you can do is run away with your tail between your legs? I thought I would have more of a challenge from someone who's Reiryoku was similar to an Arrancar's but your just pathetic! Maybe I should just do find the source of that powerful release of that large amount of energy. Or better yet I'll go find that girl who was here, her soul smelled very tasty." **The Hollow said.

"Leave her out of this you bloody Hollow!" Hikaru shouted at him as he narrowed his eyes, unknowingly tapping into his inner voices energy which started to turn his sclera from white to black.

"**Hmm, it seems I've hit a nerve." **The hollow said with a chuckle before charging again and throwing a punch at Hikaru. Using Sonido to dodge Hikaru avoided the punch, but instead of appearing away from the Hollow he appeared on the Hollow's back. Using one hand to hold onto the one of the horns on the Hollow mask, Hikaru focused a stronger Bala into his other hand before bringing it down onto the Hollows mask, creating cracks in it and causing the Hollow to howl out in pain, as he reached up and pulled Hikaru off his back.

"**YOU BASTURD! I'm going to make you pay for that!" **The hollow yelled as he began to squeeze Hikaru in his large hand, which he held over the side of the cliff. As Hikaru began to scream out in pain from his bones beginning to break neither of them noticed the shards of ice that were flying at the hollow at a fast pace before they embedded themselves in the Hollow's arms. Now in even more pain the Hollow let go of Hikaru so he could hold his arm in pain as Hikaru fell to his doom. It was at that time that Kurumu in her Succubus form flew over the Hollow's head and dive-bombed down the cliff to catch up to Hikaru. Once she was caught up she grabbed him by his arms before opening her wings and causing them to slow down in speed before flying both of them back to the cliff and over to where Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, and Yukari stood waiting. Laying Hikaru down everyone but Yukari and Mizore, who were trying to stop the bleeding from Hikaru's arm and head, turned their attention to the Hollow.

"**GAH! I'm going to make you pay for that!" **The Hollow howled out as he turned to the new arrivals.

"I don't think so!" Kurumu shouted as her nails began to grow.

"You hurt one of our friends!" Tsukune shouted.

"You hurt my brother! Desu!" Yukari said joining the shouting club.

"We're not about to let you go unpunished!" Mizore said standing up as her hands turning to ice claws.

"_**It's time for you to realize your place." **_Moka said.

'_**It seems your friends have come to save your pathetic ass. Now they're all going to die.' **_Hikaru's inner hollow said.

'_Not if I have anything to anything to say about it!" _Hikaru thought as he slowly stood up from behind the wall that was created by his friends. Just when he was about to take a step he stumbled and was about to fall until someone caught him.

"Hikaru-Kun! You need to lie down and let us handle this!" Mizore said after catching him.

"You've done enough; let us take care of this thing." Kurumu said. Looking between all of them Hikaru nodded as Mizore set him back on the ground. Once he was back on the ground Hikaru focused on gathering surrounding Reishi to replenish his energy, and hopefully heal his bones.

"**I'm going to enjoy devouring your souls!" **The hollow shouted out as he began to charge at the group. Tsukune formed a fireball in his hand before firing it at the Hollows mask which caused the hollow to stop and shut his eyes from the smoke. When the hollow opened his eyes again he was welcomed to the sight of Moka in mid jump. Twisting her body Moka brought her foot down on the Hollows mask, further cracking it. Moka was about to land on her feet and continue her attack when the Hollow back handed her, sending her flying toward the others. Tsukune hurried to behind her to catch her only for other of them fall and roll a few feet on the ground.

"Moka-San! Tsukune-Kun/San!" Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu shouted at the Tsukune and Moka pulled themselves off each other. Hikaru even picked himself off the ground and glared at the Hollow.

"Are you all right Moka-San?" Tsukune asked as he held his hand out to help her up. Moka was tempted to just slap his hand away due to her pride as a vampire but there was some part of her, maybe it was due to Outer Moka's crush on him, which wanted to thank him and take the hand. With the conflict in her mind Moka just stood up on her own, rather than accept help.

"**You Bitch! That's it! I was just going to devour your souls but you've pissed me off I'm going to obliterate you!"** The hollow screeched taking aim at Tsukune and Moka as he began to create a Cero in front of his mouth.

"Tsukune-San, Moka-San get out of there!" Mizore called out. Acting out of instinct, or pure stupidity, Tsukune pushed Moka out of the Hollows line of fire right before the Hollow fired the crimson Cero. What happened next was so fast that they weren't sure if what they saw was actually happening. Using Sonido to move faster than before, Hikaru appeared in front of Tsukune with his right arm raised with his bloody fingers together pointing at the Hollow as a darker, redder Cero formed before it fired at the Hollow. When the two attacks met they appeared to be equal in power before Hikaru's Cero began to push back on the Hollow's. Eventually the Hollow's Cero gave away and Hikaru's Cero had a clear path to hit the Hollow, resulting in a massive explosion. After the smoke caused by the explosion began to clear everyone was shocked that The Hollow was kneeling on one knee, gasping for air as he held what was left of his left arm.

"D…Damn, I knew your Reiryoku was similar to an Arrancar, but to think y-you could use Gran Ray Cero, an Espada only technique." The hollow said as his lower body began to disperse into Reishi. "Fine you win, I'll tell you about an Arrancar. Arrancar's are Hollow's that have had their masks removed and gained a human form, along with the abilities of a Shini…" The hollow was unable to finish his sentence by the rest of his body turned to Reishi that lingered in the air before Hikaru unknowingly began to absorb the Reishi.

'_Does this mean Hikaru's try form is a Hollow?' _Everyone thought before Hikaru collapsed.

"Hikaru-Kun/ Oni-San!" everyone shouted as they ran to the teen.

'_**Well it would seem you finally perfected the Cero. And to think you were able to use the Gran Ray Cero, not this is a surprise. I can't wait to see how much stronger you become Kingie.' **_Hikaru heard his Inner Hollow say as the blackness of unconscious overtook him.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Thank you for reading my story, now don't forget to vote on my poll on what Hikaru's Hollow form should be when he gets it. Until next time, Ja!**

**(1) The difference in Eye color will be explained in the next chapter  
><strong>

**(2) I know that most humans couldn't use Reiryoku and see Hollows, but Tsukune isn't a normal Human due to his ability to remove Moka's Rosario  
><strong>


End file.
